Something To Say (Kagehina)
by Chinpo Sama
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama Just graduated, moving to Tokyo to begin life as Adults! Where will their relationship go from here on? Includes Adult themes, Yaoi, smut.
1. Something To Say

**_Something To Say_**

genre: smut, comedy?, fluff

Pair: Kageyama/Hinata

 **Backstory:** Hinata and Kageyama just graduated, moving to Tokyo to begin life as Adults! Where will their relationship go from here on?

 **Will Include:** Adult themes

 _Please Review and tell me what you think! I love Kagehina and want to make their relationship grow. Haikyuu is life._

 **Note: I have no rights, just this fanfic.**

* * *

The day was like any other day in Tokyo Japan during the Summer, the heat carried itself all through out the city and bustling streets filled the area with chatter and livelihood. the train roared its rail road tracks and it was off. There stood Hinata and Kageyama in the station carrying their last remaining bags from their old hometown. Slightly sweaty and tired, they walked to the nearest bench to rest from standing up on the train for a long time. The boys smiled at each other speaking with their eyes as they always had. Hinata's grin eased as he sighed.

"Aah i'm so excited to live here! Ne Kageyamaa aren't you?" he chirped as he dropped his heavy gym bag on the stations cement. The short boy stretched his arms over his head ,moaning with contentment as he closed his eyes. Not caring about how many people passed by them, he stretched even more intensely in his spot. His shirts hem eagerly followed his movements, revealing the boys pale slightly glossy stomach and navel. The sight enticed Kageyama exceptionally, and his mind wandered aside imagining the boy sitting next to him, unclothed stretching. Said Thoughts haunted the teen ever since he recalled Nishinoya & Tanaka teasing him on the subject of living together. Their conversation was held on the last quarter of school, Kageyama vividly remembered.

* * *

"Oi isn't that what couples do? hook up, leave their home town and move in together?"

"He's right Kageyama! Shacking up with shorty seems awfully suspicious.. don't tell me you too actually hit it off and are all lovey doveyyy" Tanaka blew kisses at the boy and teased him knowing he would get a punch in the head. The teens were cleaning up the gym, making sure the place looked like it had never even been used for Volleyball practice. Kageyama instinctively grabbed a volleyball and threw it at the pair.

"SHUT UP I CAN NEVER THINK OF HINATA IN THAT WAY YOU SICKOS!"

to his own surprise he instantly imagined a cute sparkly Hinata sensually taking his shirt off and whispering close to his ear.

"Since we live together now, we'll be sharing everything.. including our bodies"

The boy went on to imagine even dirtier images of the youth which became a complete shock to his body. Without realizing it, Kageyama's nose started bleeding.

"Oi you actually thought something dirty about Him didn't you..." Tanaka mournfully asked while picking up the broom that fell from the impact of the toss. Nishinoya rolled on the floor holding on to his aching stomach and laughed at Kageyama's face crimsoned face.

Kageyama quickly retorted back ready to attack both his team mates when all at once the orange haired boy appeared from the gym doors with a volleyball in his hands.

"What are you guys talking about? your all so loud I can hear your laughter from the locker rooms!"

Tanaka was about to tell all when Kageyama quickly smacked his mouth shut and yelled at Hinata.

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, GOT IT DUMB ASS HINATA?!"

he quickly dragged Nishiyona and Tanaka out of the gym at the speed of light and left a bewildered Hinata alone contemplating their suspicious acts.

'That was the start of it all' the raven haired boy recalled. Nights he questioned his decision in his bedroom were the worst for him, due to the irrepressible dirty thoughts and day dreams of Hinata in their new awaiting apartment. From then on every time the raven haired boy noticed the short male, his mind repeatedly trailed back to his raunchy imagery.

* * *

So now there he was, hot and slightly bothered at the train station.

"I'm fine wherever I go as long as I can play volleyball.." he stuttered slightly glancing away from Hinata, scratching his blushing cheek with his hand.

"How lame Kageyamaa you'll always be a volleyball idiot then!''

Hinata yelled and stuck his tongue out mockingly before running away. Laughing off he expected the teen to chase after him eagerly.

"HEY GET BACK HERE I'M NOT CARRYING ALL YOUR CRAP DAMMIT"

Kageyama roared out, not caring for the bewildered stares he received from passerby's. He groaned loudly and ended up carrying the bags Hinata left.

'Tch, Why am I doing this again? oh yea, we promised to stay with each other even after high school.. for the sake of volleyball.. right?' The teen heaved and finally arrived to their apartment not far from the station, but far enough with four bags on his back. It took him twice as long to get there. As he pushed the pin number to enter through the door, it quickly unlatched on its own and out came Hinata in a pastel yellow apron over his blue shirt and white shorts. He grinned with his eyes closed at the raven haired boy.

"Heheh man you took a while! sorry about the bags, Ne I cooked us something to eat so don't be mad OK?"

Not knowing how to reply, Kageyama nodded while grunting in approval. He impulsively tossed their bags on the living room floor, past their kitchen hallway. The boy couldn't help but feel an odd atmosphere.. his senses fooled him into thinking he was a newlywed, preparing for his cohabitation with his new spouse. His face turned a bright scarlet hue in realization. Hinata wearing the flimsy erotic apron, accompanied with simple pink cooking gloves and a girly head band on his forehead,(most likely just for convenience) looked like hi ideal wife. Sitting on the Tatami mat he waited patiently for Hinata to finish prepping the food in dishes. Watching the small boy fill up their bowls with rice and soup, Kageyama felt a warmth emitting out of him. They sat across each other on their Tatami table, intensely focusing on the food.

'whats wrong with me lately? I'm just watching stupid Hinata feed me that's all.. since when was he so small looking? His frame looks really slender in that apron.. almost like a girl, except thicker thighs and that stupid headband doesn't help either.. wait where are his shorts? He looks almost naked without his shorts showing... oh my god i'm going to lose it..'

"Kageyama?.. you don't want to try my cooking? IT'S NOT GROSS I PROMISE. OIII KAgeyama!

"WAH? oh.. no its just.. i'm spacing out today."

Hinata grunted softly in disapproval. He timidly ate his serving with his chopsticks, eyeing Kageyama suspiciously. Watching the boy eat diligently had made the orange haired one delighted.

'he may be awkward about it, but I can tell he likes my food.' Hinata mused. Suddenly, he realized Kageyama's dark orbs were staring intently on his face.

"Wha..what is it?"

worrying about his cooking he became anxious, causing him to flinch when he felt the warm touch of slim fingers brushing his cheek faintly.A blush spread across Hinata's face.

"You had rice stuck to your cheek."

"O-oh thanks.."

Hinata had no idea why his body felt hotter than ever, maybe out of embarrassment he believed. They continued to eat silently for the rest of the time, and once finished, the boys decided to carry on with unpacking large boxes, preferably the ones stacked in the corner of the living room.

"Oi don't just do as you want and climb them Dumb-ass! Your going to fall!"

Kageyama hollered at the youth. He watched him reach for the highest stacked box next to the Sunset lit window. 'Since when did it get so dark?' The raven haired thought. His mind wandered off again, not paying attention to what would transpire.

"Don't worry I-g-got thi-Whoa!"

Hinata screamed in shock as he flailed and fell backwards on top of a surprised Kageyama grunting on the floor. Hinata turned his body to face the boy beneath him. He uttered repetitive "Sorry's", and clapped his hands together at the same time, bowing still on the boys lap.

'Kageyama's going to really punish me for not listening to him, oh god hes going to beat me up!'

"I told you Hinata. you never... listen.." Kageyama's anger dissipated slowly as he stared intently at the sight before him. There he was , the younger one straddling his hips to his own, his whole body and clothing disheveled from the fall and he could feel Hinata's groin softly weighing on his stomach. It took all his strength not to grab Hinata's small waist by his hands and ravage him then and there.

'Why does he seduce me like this, we haven't even gone through one full day of living together!'

"Hinata get off your heavy.." the teen lied, oh how desperately did he want to keep him on top of his body.

"S-sorry" Hinata felt a bit shocked at the calmness the other exhibited.. quite different from the usual hot tempered Kageyama. Wanting to see more of his reaction, Hinata stayed planted on the boys hips, ready to test the one beneath him.

'Maybe he's hiding something from me.. why is he acting so nice lately?' Hinata slowly pushed his face closer to Kageyama, noses almost touching. He eyed the man like a cat's prey.

"Hmm Kageyama.. what's up with you lately.. do you have something to say to me?"

"Ugh your too close.." he adverted eye contact trying to grab a hold of anything near to give him strength, just enough strength to push the younger one off him but unluckily for him, their sofa was beyond reach, and all that surrounded them was a soft rug and heavy boxes. The table also too far to grasp.

"I'm not getting off until you tell me whats wrong." still eyeing his teammate, Hinata realized the boy would never listen to him unless provoked in such manner. Suddenly, an idea popped into the orange haired boy. he tried his hardest to weigh himself down the teen and even smacked his hands on the ground side by side to Kageyama's head, trying to appear angry.

"Gah, I WILL punch you Hinata. " Kageyama felt light headed and all he could focus on was the other's body touching his own. 'oh shit my lower half is already reacting'

"Do it". The boy smirked still close to the others face. He knew Kageyama wouldn't be able to. not when he was acting so weird and nice. Abruptly, he felt something hard probing his lower back. The youth's eyes grew once he became fully aware what it was, but shock froze his body in place, and all he could do was stare at Kageyama's blushing face being covered by an arm which adverted his gaze towards the wall.

"Kageya..ma. Um.."

The carrot head didn't know what to do. He never encountered anyone having such a physical reaction.. to say the least, not one caused by him! The boy stuttered and used all his energy to get up.

"F-FINE, don't tell me but I WILL make you talk to me sooner or later!" Hinata ran off to the bathroom shouting 'Bakageyama' and slammed the door, leaving the other boy dumbfounded and erect on the floor. Both boys covered their Tomato-red faces and wondered what would become of them henceforth. Sliding down the door staring at the tile bathroom floor, Hinata disbelieved how he could have caused that reaction on his fellow teammate.

'I never even thought Kageyama could react like that.. maybe he's hitting puberty?.. but he's already too old for that.. maybe it's just a normal reaction?... but I've had people fall on me and never has my peni..ah! I can't even say the word.. maybe Kageyama likes me?'

The boys anxiety rose as his face flushed feverishly, and he stayed on the bathroom floor covering his face between his knees. Kageyama still stunned at the previous scene that just happened, slowly got up and laid down onto the large leather couch once too far from reach. He sighed deeply.

'Seriously, how is this going to work? With me working part time as a coach assistant and Hinata still looking for a job, we could only afford this apartment. What will happen If we share a bed together?.. after all this is only a one bedroom apartment..'

Kagayama's mind slowly drifted into sleep despite his erection agitating him to stay awake, and the night passed terribly slow. Hinata went off to bed but couldn't stop thinking of the previous events earlier.

Now in his soft wool pajamas, Hinata slowly creaked open the door and tip toed over to the sleeping teen. He bent on his knees cautiously, watching the boys gentle breathing. His dark hair feathered softly from an unknown wind.

'The sliding door was open this whole time?' questioned Hinata as he shuffled his way to the door to close it as quietly as possible. He promptly headed back to gaze at the others sleeping face once more. Kageyama's breathing seemed shallower but his eyes remained closed. Hinata giggled quietly whispering out loud.

"Geez, Kageyama even in your sleep your face looks so stern.. and cute for some reason."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get closer to him he thought. Hinata couldn't help but think the boys face looked beautiful asleep,which was an odd thing to think of towards your former team mate. Yet his urge to feel his skin and hair increased the longer he eyed him.

'This might become a habit of mine.' Hinata took one last look at the Raven head and shuffled himself back to the bed drowsily, knowing he'd be able to finally sleep. Hinata drifted off into dreamland unaware that the boy outside in the living room was fully awake, pretending to be asleep ever since he heard the sliding door close. His face blushed sheepishly recalling the words voiced breathlessly from the other ones mouth. Kageyama forced himself to fall back asleep, hoping his act was convincing.

'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.' He inferred, meditating himself on the idea. With that said, both boys dreamed off and awaited for the following day as new roommates.

* * *

 **-Sooo, this is my first fanfic in 3 years! Please review and tell me what you think of it, if you have any suggestions, I'll definitely take requests too!**


	2. More & more

**Backstory: Hinata and Kageyama Just graduated, moving to Tokyo to begin life as Adults! Where will their relationship go from here on?**

 **Will include: Adult themes**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think! I love Kagehina and want to make their relationship grow. Will Continue if I get at-least 2 Reviews!**

* * *

Hinata awoke the following morning and as he laid in bed eyes wide open, he stretched his limbs towards the ceiling thrashing his blanket upwards with him. The boy yawned quietly while rubbing his eyes and sat up from the mattress facing the soon to be decorated empty wall. As he stared he noticed how dim lit the room appeared and he steered his view towards the window with its sheer pale curtains. Hinata realized how early in the day it was.

'If only I was capable of going back to sleep! Argh I never can once I do my stretching!' Hinata grumbled and flopped back onto his cushion mattress. He began rolling from side to side trying to tire himself out, but quickly retreated to his warmer side of the bed. The colder opposite side made him think of the raven haired boy. Hinata recalls having him over during the weekends to study for the their exams, and the boy would always complain about sharing a small bed with the orange haired one. Hinata pushed his face into the fluffy pillow and curled himself into his sunken part of the mattress.

'We always had extra futons for him to sleep on.. Natsu always slept with me so I could keep her company, but of course she would sleep in her own room when he was over.. maybe it was me who needed the company.' Hinata watched the curtains flair at the slightest breeze of the early morning wind. 'That's probably why I forced him to sleep by my side. I hate that cold feeling.' He cautiously slid his hand to said side of the bed and felt a pang of loneliness hit him like a faint punch. Quickly retreating his hand to his chest, the boy winced as if the pang held real injury. He abruptly grasped the alarm clock by his bedside and stared at the neon orange lit numbers. '4:48 huh. I doubt Kageyama is awake, he doesn't start work until tomorrow, and he's not an early bird.. maybe I can stare at his sleeping face again.' The youth grinned brightly thinking of Kageyama's peaceful sleeping face. Something about his whole face softening, and his glossy lips opening slightly ajar while his cheeks faintly blushed (unlike when he's awake) really peeked his interest. The yearning grew the longer he thought about it and quickly, the young one left the room and headed to where he last saw the boy. Hinata covered his mouth from laughing boisterously when he caught the other teen sleeping upside down on their sofa. Slapping his knee and laughing with out sound, he concluded this wasn't what he was expecting to see so early in the morning. The boy tip toed to the other and grabbed a tossed pillow to use to sit on for comfort. He eventually laid sprawled on the floor staring up at the snoring Kageyama, with his hands resting on his chin. Humming quietly, Hinata reached for the hand that seemed as if it reached for him as well. He got close enough where he could feel the palms heat emitting off of it. 'oh it is warmer in this room then the last one.' forcing himself to cease, Hinata retreated his hand and once again felt the pang of loneliness strike. 'Why?..' the boy contemplated if he was homesick, but when he looked back on the sleeping face of Kageyama, which was now in its peaceful admiral phase, Hinata felt the pain completely disappear.

'I feel safe somehow.' with this thought lingering in his mind, Hinata found it strange he was getting sleepy again, So he quickly moved himself to the kitchen where he would start breakfast to consume later once Kageyama awoken. 'Heh good thing there are sliding doors from here to the kitchen, that way I can be a little louder and wont wake up Bakageyama.. even though he is a heavy sleeper.' Hinata prepared Miso soup and his favorite food he could make (Onigiri) and placed it in plastic covers in the fridge for later. His rush was mainly due to his urge of watching as much as he could of his former team mate's sleeping habits.

Retreating back to the living room, the teen crawled on the floor back to where his pillow awaited him, not far from Kageyama's upside down face. His breathing shallow, and his hand slightly twitching gave the other a sluggish smile. 'for some reason watching his calm face makes me sleepy..' Hinata dazed at the others long smooth fingers, and unknowingly reached for them as he drifted off to sleep again. He mumbled once or twice about heading back to bed and soon knocked out.

It wasn't until 11:30 am that the dark haired one awoke with a slight headache, most possibly from sleeping so awkwardly on the couch. He stared intensely at the ceiling recalling last nights embarrassing moment with his lower half, and he rubbed his eyes harshly with one hand trying to distract himself from his thoughts of his roommate.

'its too damn early to be thinking about that idiot.. huh?' noticing a heavy feeling on his right hand, and hearing soft snoring he turned his head towards the noise and noticed Hinata holding on to his fingers, still snoozing. Without a second thought the boy quickly snatched his hand and held it to his now beating hard chest.

'What the hell, he scared me. Its almost as If just thinking of him he'll appear right in front of me!.. Why is he here though.. did he feel lonely? Feeling a soft guilt pang hit, Kageyama laid horizontally on the furniture, close to the boy beneath him, and nudged him gently with his foot while staring at a far off clock on the wall.

"Oi brat wake up! Its almost noon, why are you still sleeping?"

"Hmm? Kage..yaMAA OH I WAS JUST UH Making breakfast for us earlier and I tried waking you but I uh tripped and fell on this cushion right here see! And i fell asleep aHAaha" The boy stammered and tried making an excuse for being caught, he repeatedly hit himself in his mind and cursed for falling asleep. He scratched his head roughly now sitting up, hoping the other boy would believe him.

"Whatever you say.. so there's breakfast already made?"

"Yeah! I'll go heat it up.." Hinata quickly dashed over to the kitchen going over his excuse and regretting his extensive cover. Kageyama chuckled softly. 'his stuttering and fast talking.. reminded me of a cute chipmunk.' Not realizing the intense concentrating face he held, Hinata approached him cautiously with prepared plates of breakfast.

"Are you mad I slept next to you?.."

"Eh? Why would you think that?"

"You look really scary right now." Hinata spoke nervously and sat himself down to eat. Making his way to the floor Kageyama mumbled an apology and prepared to eat as well. He naturally reached for the chopsticks that were being handed to him only this time he felt a bolt of shock and quickly let go. Hinata received a shock as well and sent the chopsticks flying off the table. The two boys stared for a second and laughed in unison, not believing what just happened.

"Haha what the hell, why did you shock me dumb ass?" Kageyama wiped a tear off his eye wondering why such a small thing made him react hysterically.

"Haha I-i don't know, I guess since I slept on the rug!.. hey Bakageyama pick up those chopsticks!"

"OI stop calling me that idiot!" Kageyama's face got serious and a little menacing. He couldn't help but want to bully the teen, even just a little.

"Ehh Stop calling me Idiot then.. Idiot" Hinata retorted slightly annoyed.

"Sorry can't deny the truth!" A smirk laid on the boy and he closed his eyes and lifted his shoulders like his words held certainty.

"Well I won't stop then, lame volleyball fanatic BAKAAgeyamaa" Hinata pulled on his lower eyelid while sticking his tongue out at the boy across from him. He continued to repeat his nickname of the boy over and over, just to annoy him that much more.

"I'm serious I'll make you stop if you don't" The boy calmly responded. Kageyama's wheels started turning in his head. 'this will be good.'

"Oh YEAH?" Hinata pushed on, not really believing him. Regular Kageyama would just threaten to smack him and grumble while continuing to eat. He really only got physical with the boy when it came to practice and volleyball matches. Hinata felt confident he would win this argument.

"Yeah." With a swift movement Kageyama bent over to pull Hinata's arm from across the table, clashing dishes together making the moment that much more intense. As he pulled one arm he grabbed the other and pushed Hinata's face to his own fiercely, entrapping him in a heated kiss. There was a soft clinging noise coming from the veranda, where their wind-chime hanged; A gentle wind filling up the noiseless moment. Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. The moment felt so surreal. His Bambi eyes looked up the others face and noticed Kageyama's eyes closed; coated with long eyelashes, his cheeks, a light shade of peachy red, and his lips felt almost silky, like his charcoal hair. All this reminded the young one of the sleeping face he adored. 'it's just like it.' Hinata hummed blissfully at the sight. His eyes fluttered closed, letting his entirety be taken over by the firm yet gentle kiss. 'I want more..' the orange haired boy couldn't put it into words what he wanted, but something felt missing from just the kiss. Either way he moved his lips in sync with the others, wondering why they never had done this before. In that moment The boys couldn't hear anything else happening around them. The wind-chime, the breeze, their front door opening, nor their living room door sliding promptly, revealing the whole former Karasuno team gaping in confusion at the sight before them. Groceries bags fell to the floor and the containment's spilled, startling both teens who turned stiffly to the direction of the sound. Parting lips they faced the most inconvenient and distressing time to have visitors.

* * *

 **I felt the need to turn it up a notch with this story. My aim had been to write a really fluffy fic but.. I have this perverse mind that wants to make everything sexual ahahahhahah. Anyways! Next chapter could get a bit steaamy. But that's IF i write it! Like I said, I need atleast some feedback of what you guys think! (at least 2 reviews for the next chapter.) I'm thinking of including other pairs, but since I ship almost about everyone with eachother (volleybal orgies lmao) I can't decide and I'd love requests! See you soon! (If not here, in another story of mine~)**


	3. If I ain't got You!

If I aint got you (Ch.3) 

_"Grocerious bags fell to the floor and the containments spilled, startling both teens who turned stiffly to the direction of the sound. Parting lips they faced the most inconvenient and distressting time to have visitors._ _"_

 ** _The Usual: M for mature, Yaoi, vice versa. I have no rights, only this fictional story._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews so far! I'll keep this 'fic solely focused on Kageyama and Hinata~ I may give hints of other pairings. Note: 3rd year and 2nd year members of the team are all in College now. depending on who hangs out with who, I can add more detail to their lives, if needed. Half of the story plot is planned, the other i'm just typing as I go hehe. I'll keep this story fairly short I think. Oh, both Kageyama and Hinata didn't continue to College,because they failed the entrance exams miserably! hahaha atleast in this story._**

* * *

'Ah shit'

'Oh gOdd'

Both boys fell speechless when the realization hit them; their former teammates, their best friends were all standing there in their living room eyeing them suspiciously. Daichi and Suga were the more thoughtful ones, trying to clear the tensual awkwardness in the room by hastily grabbing the more mischievous pair (Nishinoya and Tanaka) and retreating back to the car murmuring about abandoned grocerie bags in the trunk. That left Kiyoko and Asahi nervously paired with the duo Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, one blushing and adverting the scene while the other adjusting his glasses, prepping himself for an endless amount of taunting.

"Heh, I always knew this would happen between you guys, I mean it was obvious from the start but my Kageyama, not even a few days of cohabitating together and you've already made your move on the orange haired Runt."

"Ehh who are you calling a Runt you giant lamp pole!" Hinata stood up fiercely, knocking over untouched bowls of rice. Asahi rushed over to clean up the mess, knowing the outcome of the taunt. Hinata's energy rose as he sprinted over to Tsukishima and latched himself to the boy's back, angrily pulling the blonde tuffs of hair. Kiyoko skillfully swerved the boys and headed to where the other ones sat on the floor. Wincing and stumbling over and yelling, the blonde fell onto the ground unable to separate the boy from his mauled head. To everyone else, this was a normal scene regularly observed in the past during practice. Hinata was known for his high jumps, whether on court or off, no one was ever safe from being pounced on, except for Kiyoko of course. Azahi nervously voiced his reasoning for peace, but the boys were pushing and shoving each other like children, and the gentle giant had no idea how to stop them. Kiyoko's phone rang and she answered the call from former Manager Hitoka. Some emergency came up and she began yelling profusely, quite out of character Kageyema noted. The yelling, and fighting noises became louder and louder. Kageyama was sure his head was gonna explode when the rambunctious duo Nishinoya and Tanaka came dashing back in grabbing the raven haired by the shoulders and harassing him with endless questions about Hinata and that earlier kiss. The uproar had his head spinning. Suga hastily headed to the light switch and shut all the lights off in the apartment. He covered his ears quickly.

"EVERYONE STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

silence arose, and Kageyema sighed contently.

'man I've never appreciated Daichi's captain voice so much before.' The former team quickly withdrew their actions and with the exception of Kiyoko and Suga, they all crawled over and kneeled with their heads bowing down facing Daichi. Heaving a huge sigh and crossing his arms, the much feared and respected former captain was ready to start a lecture on manners, when suddenly Suga nudged him and rubbed his back gently, reminding him of what they came to do in the first place. Clearing his throat, Suga spoke.

"I know it hasn't been long since we've all seen each other, but lets start over with the greetings, and start prepping the potluck we all chipped in to eat with these two." The silver haired man reached for the two roommates and helped them get up, both shyly adverting each others gazes and his warm smile. Hinata was led to the sitting area with Kiyoko, Asahi and Yamaguchi (Yamaguchi was apparently in the bathroom the whole time, lol) While the others were dragged to the kitchen to be half lectured by a still irked Daichi. Sighing loudly Kiyoko flipped her phone shut and got up from the couch.

"I wish I could stay longer, but Hitoka went to work knowing she's ill, and refused to not stay home, and now I need to go pick her up."

"Ah that makes sense why you were upset earlier.. how is Hitoka-Chan doing?" Asahi asked reaching for a Rice ball on the messy table in front of them. Slightly blushing, Kiyoko pushed her hair behind her ear and glasses while staring down at the floor.

"She's.. good. Lately she needs me alot, and I can never refuse her so it's a hassle sometimes, but i'm glad she's opened up to me." Kiyoko then turns quickly to Hinata with a gleam in her eyes.

"That reminds me, Just like you, Hitoka can overthink things, and worry too much and as your former Manager I feel the need to advise you. Don't be afraid to say what you feel Hinata!" She lifted her fist in the air and with a final shout of good luck, Kiyoko waved goodbye and excused herself out the door far livelier than when she had arrived. Hinata's nerves kicked in as he stared at Asahi and Yamaguchi, hoping they didn't understand her words like he did. Unfortunately for him, All three men sitting beside him held the same gleam in their eyes, hinting that they knew what she was referring to.

"S-so Suga, I hear your'e working and attending your father's University! are you planning on coaching the Volleyball team?" Hinata tried shamelessly to change the subject that was about to be discussed.

"Oh no that's much out of my league right now, but Daichi is looking into that job. I find myself more relaxed with young kids, so I volunteer coaching at the elementary and middle school games back home."

"Ohh I remember that Grand King did something like that! Kageyama mentioned it a while ago, must be fun huh?" Hinata chirped, nostalgically remembering in his first year how competitive he and Kageyama were with the smug Seijou Captain. Suga agreed smiling with his kind eyes. As Yamaguchi and Asahi talked on the side, Hinata tried intently listening to his former team mate, but the rushing feeling and thoughts still held strong from the heated kiss he shared with his room mate. His lips slightly trembled, and his legs kept shifting back and forth nervously.

'Oh god why am I noww getting flustered over the kiss. It wasn't even that long.. it felt so good though.. I need to stop before I get all flushed in the face.. what were we talking about again? Oh Suga's job'

"Hey Hinata are you OK?" Suga pressed his hand over the boys forehead.

"Your'e really hot right now, don't tell me your'e starting to get sick!"

"Huh no! I uh just need some fresh air real quick." Hinata scurried to the back patio and shut the sliding doors behind him. The sky blended itself in bright orange and yellow hues, signaling the end of the day. 'How quickly time passes.' The boy thought while unconsciously rubbing his lips. He blushed profusely while recalling the memorable heated kiss.

'This is too much, I can't look at him the same again.' Taking a deep breath Hinata stretched himself tall and gazed at the sky once more. There weren't many trees in sight, just other apartment buildings and cable lines. The sun's warmth quickly eased the boy. The embrace of the warm rays comforted him, like a child en-wrapped in their mothers arms. This time of day filled Hinata's heart with contentment. The colors reminded him of his hometown, his sisters unruly hair, his high school uniform, and for some reason Kageyama's touch.

'Warm, he felt.. warm.' No matter the coldness in his eyes, Kageyama held a warmth perhaps only Hinata could feel. Now leaning over their balconies wooden wall, He stared down at the street below, noticing flocks of small black birds pecking at fallen crumbs. Hearing loud chatter and movement behind him, the orange haired one went back inside and joined the others, who were all sat down ready to dig in to their food. Hinata apologized for not helping set up the table and sat diagonally from Kageyama. His plan was to avoid him as much as he could while their friends were over. 'I don't want them to suspect anything' he thought anxiously. Chatter and liveliness ensued while everyone gobbled down their large portions of food. Both boys had an enjoyable time catching up with their friends. They were equally glad no one brought up their small make out session from earlier on, Not even the mischievous duo, who mysteriously disappeared at the end of the meal.

"Yoo we brought dessert guys!" Tanaka grinned brightly holding up two large bags from the Konbini store around the corner.

"Stupid how is beer dessert?" Nishinoya grabbed one bag and started handing the drinks out like party favors. Both boys grinning. Hinata's eyes sparkled. 'Just what I need honestly.' The boy pulled an extra bottle out of the former libero's hand. With one already chugged half way, Hinata opened the next one. Everyone cheered the orange haired and followed suit on his actions. A pink tinge appeared on the youth's cheeks. He knew he was already tipsy; slightly smashed at this point, considering he was a light weight. Without much thought, Hinata glared across the room to a mildly buzzed Kageyama chatting against the wall with a sober looking Tsukishima, who pulled teasingly at the back of the raven's neck. The intimate gestures pissed Hinata off inexplicably, and he marched himself over to the tall boys. With a slurred tone, he called out to Kageyama.

"Nee were youu two alw-hic-ays this close? Kageyama never lets mee touch him.. especially heree" The boy smacked his own hand on top of Tsukishima's and gripped tightly, causing both boys to yelp at Hinata's strength. Tsukishima grunted and smacked Hinata on the back of his head before walking over to sit with Yamaguchi, who was very much plastered as well and began entertaining the others by dancing seductively to no music. Kageyama tried shooing the boy that kept wiggling around him. Unable to recall their earlier actions, the teens acted like their usual self's. Still irritated, the carrot head grumbled and stepped on top of the others feet, giving him an extra few inches of height. He swung his arms around Kageyama's neck firmly and clung to him like a child.

"Geeez your so mean to me Bakageyamaa, I juz wanna live peazefully ok? Mmm I dunnno what i'd be doin with out you heree, I'd be homeless and lonely HAhah.. I guess if I ain't got youu I'd die yknow? Ughh! I'm so mad.. at.. you" His slurring turned into slight snoring and an annoyed Kageyama grabbed the boys light weight body and sloppily threw him onto their couch, hoping he would stay there fast asleep.

'Gah-Knowing this brat, he'll wake up any minute and drink another bottle.. how is he so energetic, even when he's this drunk? And what the hell was he even talking about just now? Dammit I can't remember why I feel pissed off.' The boy stood hovering over Hinata's slouched body, hands on his hips.

"Heyy everyone! We should Karaoke!" Yamaguchi chimed while tugging at Tsukishima's sleeve vigorously, and pouting cutely towards the direction of the hazel eyes above him.

"I'll do it, only if Kageyama does a song by himself." The blonde stated, eyeing the charcoal haired teen. Everyone immediately started chanting, urging the boy to start them off. With un-eagerness, Kageyama set up the large stored TV and karaoke machine. Soon the apartment was permeated with drunk deafening singing, and Hinata had the thought process to be thankful their walls were soundproof. Soon they all had at least enough booze to get themselves completely wasted, and before they knew it, the night had gone completely. Nearing 2 in the morning, Suga called everyone cabs to leave in. Yamaguchi, Hinata, Nishinoya and Daichi all had passed out on the floor, while the other boys cleaned up as much as they could in their drunk haze.

"Ah that was really the most fun I've had in a while! Thanks for inviting us Kageyama." Tanaka slurred, grabbing the boy by the shoulder.

"Oi I didn't invite you guys, you just showed up out of nowhere, here! throw that away somewhere." He tossed him the empty bottles.

"That's riight you were ready to devour poor Hinata." Chimed in Tsukishima, lifting Yamaguchi like a baby onto his chest. The freckled boy giggled and snorted while dreaming vividly.

"Ugh just go, I don't need your crap right now, I think i'm sobering up.."

"-Hic- that's pretty quick Kageyama. well you didn't have alot like us. I'm taking this little one home." Asahi grabbed Nishinoya and slung him over his shoulder accompanying Tsukishima and Tanaka out the door. The cabs were already parked waiting to depart.

"AAhh! I don't know how I will carry this oaf out the door.. Help your elders Kageyama!" Suga teased laughing while slapping Daichi's sleeping face back and forth.

"Oi your pretty scary drunk.. anyways I have this mess over here to take care of too." He pointed to a passed out Hinata sleeping on top of their tatami table, tightly hugging three empty bottles while snoring loudly. Suga giggled and went over to pat the boys head.

"Just don't be too hard on him OK? I know you mean well, but he really use to be scared of you back then, so go easy Ne? I can tell he likes you alot." Suga moved back to the large man on the ground, and rolled him over repeatedly on the floor until he woke up groggily from the force of his face smacking the Tatami mats.

"Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"Fufu because we aall saw Kageyama, and I know what will become of it." He finally lifted the captain's slouched body onto his own and slowly dragged him to the opened door of the apartment.

"We were once in your shoes you know. Now's the best time to make something of your relationship.I never planned on loving this giant like I do now, but I'm happy I did." He patted Daichi's back fondly and waved goodbye to Kageyama who followed them out to the door, watching the strong Suga navigate him down the stairs and to their cab. A little stunned at the wise words his teammate spoke, he shut the door softly and quietly shuffled back into the dark room. turning off the brightly-lit TV, he gazed at the young one nuzzling himself on the table. Sighing with amusement, Kageyama carried the boy into their room and laid him softly on their sheets. He removed the bottles from Hinata's grasp and sat them on the bed side table. He couldn't help but stare longingly at the boys face.

'So this is what he looks like sleeping hm.. I never get to see since he wakes up so damn early.' The teen hummed slightly, tracing the boys lips with his finger. "soft and plump." he whispered fondly. The raven one glided his digits over the smooth neck and chest beneath him. 'So smooth, does this boy grow any hair on his body?' He went a little lower and lifted up the flimsy grey shirt the boy was wearing, revealing a softly sculpted stomach. He inched higher exposing Hinata's bare chest, soft pink nipples protruding sharply, due to the cold air in the room. Kageyama gulped loudly. His eyes glazed over with lust and his face slightly flushed a scarlet hue.

'Why is his body so lewd looking right now.' Hinata was out cold, and couldn't feel the others touch no matter how strong it was. Kageyama laid next to the boy, hesitantly wrapping his hands around Hinata's thin hips. he closed his eyes, and let his hands guide him. It felt indecent to pinch and caress a deathly still Hinata, but his hands couldn't stop. He eventually started rubbing his own body, imitating his movements onto the others. His eyes flickered open, entranced on the boys sleeping face. He watched intently eyeing and slightly hoping the boy would open those orbs of sun-lit hues, that entranced him ever so often. Maybe they would even meet each-others sinful gaze, and continue where they left off. Kageyama was letting his mind be taken over by his lustful thoughts, and his morality quickly started abandoning him.

'Tch.' He groaned in frustration. Kageyama pulled Hinata's waist and brought the boys lower body directly onto his own. There groins touched feverishly between cloths. Kageyama moaned breathedly, grinding his hips harder into the boys. Hinata's body reacted willfully to the youth's touch, though his consciousness was still nowhere to be found. The boy could feel a surge of energy and he felt any minute he would soon find release, but when Hinata moaned loudly unknowingly into his ear, and proceeded to turn himself to the other side still asleep; it was then that Kageyama felt a stab of guilt.

'Agh I feel shitty. He has no idea I'm practically molesting him right now.' Still containing his aching erection, Kageyama rose up and left to the bathroom to quickly and shamefully finish himself off. He released his seed into his hands while thinking of the boys hard rosy nipples, and moist opened lips. Kageyama quickly hopped into the shower, and once he finished cleaning himself, he retreated back into the room, where Hinata laid in perfect dream state. He made himself and his room mate comfortable under the soft sheets of the bed. Still able to move him as he pleased, the boy ran his hand shyly through the messy orange ruffles of hair, and caressed the smooth sleeping face once more. He took one last long look at the boy before closing his eyes. He tiredly chuckled remembering the drunken words the little one declared.

'You'd die without me huh.. haha, what an Idiot.' His last thoughts fell still as he promptly concluded, he too would cease to exist without the Golden Sun-ray that beamed directly at his heart.

* * *

 **Okayy here's chapter 3! A bit lengthy but well worth the sleepless hours I spent on it. I want to get this pair going, relationship-wise before adding the sexy time. I ended up adding a few hints/suggestions as to where the other boys/girls are in their relationships with each other. If anything seemed confusing let me know! My worry is I don't explain much of my vision of peoples setting/development/background in a story. I'll update once I get at least 5 reviews!**

 **Thank you:**

ZestyPickle

Guest

Madi1414

Meme

Lillie

 **For reviewing! your words r** **eally motivate me to keep on going. You make my heart go 'GUAH' and 'BUEHH'.**


	4. Confrontation

Confrontation ch. 4 (Kagehina)

 **Yoo i'm back!**

 **Contains the usual: Adult themes, and homosexual love**

 **I own nothing but this story**

 **Depending on how next chapter goes length-wise, I may split it in half, so our lovebirds will get their sex soon lol. Seriously I just imagine since their young adults, sex is on their mind atleast 12 times a day. anywayy I didn't believe in myself at the beginning of writing this story, but your guy's support and compliments of the story really help me out! Thank's for reading !**

* * *

The sun rose proudly over the horizon, enveloping the teens in bed in a light of warmth that all to easily pissed the raven haired off. An ache spread itself through the boys body, his drinking was much excessive from the night before. Rubbing his temples he heaved himself up on the bed. 'If he wakes up remembering yesterday and admitting he felt something to the kiss, then I'll tell him that I-" his thoughts were stopped when a small hand found its way to his own, and rubbed itself softly on his, almost as if identifying who's hand it belonged to. with small groans and a light stretch the boy unconsciously pulled at the nearest arm he could feel, and pushed himself towards it, making himself more comfortable than before. Kageyama sighed indulgently. He loved the little things the orange haired boy did unconsciously. He studied the young one's face, taking in every detail he adored. He slowly slid himself down, much closer to Hinata's face, wishing he could lovingly kiss him like if they were already in love and devoted to one another.. but they weren't. Kageyama's thoughts became dreadful reminding himself of their reality. He contemplated their few nights they shared already, and how he was completely avoided most of the time at the party. The raven haired, felt an annoyance and clicked his tongue while staring at the innocent sleeping boy in front of him.

'Damn kid. I'm not some pillow he can hold on to, i'll show him if he keeps touching me' a long stare ensued on the youths tender face. long eyelashes fluttered briefly. A slight puffiness could be seen on the boys cheeks. 'Ramen an alcohol always make your face swell.. dumb Hinata drank too much.' Bending down farther, he meets closed eyes and as he closed his own, Kageyama did something strangely unlike himself. leisurely his long fingers guided him around the others mouth, down his neck, and rested themselves back up the orange mane of fluff. He felt a sort of Deja vu.

'Fuck, did I touch him last night?.. I can't quite remember but, I definitely have felt this feeling..' The youth's breathing became quicker and his eyes twitched suddenly. Kageyama knew then.

"Oi I know your awake brat." His hand cupped Hinata's lips and squeezed them tight making him look like a fish.

"Oww quit it Baka!" The teen rose quickly and huffed angrily while rubbing his now tender lips. Kageyama adored the way his skin flushed so easily, hues of pink and red swelled in the boys body, no matter if it was just a simple pinch, or a smack to his head with a volleyball, the boy really loved that quality of his. Said boy hummed in amusement.

"Why were you pretending to sleep?" He tried to remain cool, sitting up again slouching on his bent knees while ruffling his bed hair. Yawning, he searched his side table for the water bottle he always kept for times of thirst, but alas, his drunken self must had drank it all.

"ahh well, I felt you touching me and I sorta froze haha.. it's weird to do that yknow!" Hinata became nervous. He didn't know whether to mention their steamy make out session from the day before, or to pretend it never even happened, either way, he was much too conscious of himself now.

"Your'e the one that grabbed me first." Kageyama held the same thoughts as the orange headed one. Though he seemed calmer, he really didn't know what to do. His body suddenly became hot, 'dammit am I really starting to sweat over this.'

"Gah, I was still asleep!"

"How did you know you grabbed me if you were asleep then dumb ass?" Annoyance rose from Kageyama's mouth. 'God just admit you like me.'

"urgh" Hinata felt sick and annoyed all of a sudden, like his body was fore coming the end of this conversation.

"Whatever it's no big deal.. listen I want to tell you something." Kageyama began to speak.

"aaAAHH look at the time! I need to shower and get lunch started.."

"HINATA!" Kageyama grabbed the boy's shirt in time to catch him from running away, but to their dismay, they both tumbled off the bed and onto the cold floor. The raven haired took his last chance.

"Dammit just listen to me!" Kageyama pushed himself on top of Hinata and grabbed his hands over his head, immobilizing the teen.

"y-your scaring me Kageyama, quit it.." He began to feel the heat between their bodies, and sweat beads started forming.

"Like hell i am, just listen to what I have to say and I'll let you go, GOT IT?" The teen quivered underneath, but nodded eagerly. The boy pulled the one beneath him by his arms, and they sat perfectly criss-crossed from each other in the middle of their room. A soft chime clinked in the distance. Hinata gulped loudly, he dreaded confrontation. Not letting go of Hinata's arm, Kageyama stared intently at the other.

"I-I.." He couldn't. The words weren't coming out for some reason. He tried once more.

"IIII L-ik-DAMMIT, I can't say it.." Hinata noticed the reddening of Kageyama's ears and nose. 'oh no is this what I think it is..' the boy bit his lips hard.

"Look, can I just show you instead of saying it?"

"eh, EH? what do you mea-" Suddenly, the boy's lips crashed in to each other once more. Hinata knew this was the end of his sanity. His body felt like melting, he knew this touch, this feeling, was all he needed to confirm Kageyama's emotions. As scared as he was, Hinata mustered the strength to enclose his body to the others. Almost molding itself onto his, like a missing piece of a puzzle. The kiss felt hotter, and more desperate than their last, almost as if they were saying goodbye. Tongue chased tongue, licks and sucks were shared on each-others lips. A bite here and there. Moans and gasps clashed fervently. It really did feel like a farewell kiss to the teen.

'Goodbye.. my friend Kageyama.' Hinata couldn't think clearly but it felt like it made sense. He gasped for air trying to understand where he was exactly. Now perched on Kageyama's lap, Hinata looked to find the rest of himself. His waist was held fiercely by Kageyama, hot hands groping into his tiny waist. Both his own hands pushed against the boys shoulders, his only proof of objection towards the man. Hinata's honey filled eyes glazed instantly at the slightest touch he felt.

'no no no no, I can't give in.. I like him too much, it scares me oh god.' Kageyama noticed the brief hesitation and he released the hard tension of his grasp. Hinata took his chance and leaped up, tumbling along the way out of the bedroom and to their shower.

"I-I cant do this Kageyama!" His heart was going to fall out, he felt like he was ready to burst. He stumbled into the shower and turned the shower head to it's coldest setting. Water poured over his steaming body. Hinata hadn't realized he left his clothes on.

'When did I change into my sleeping shirt and shorts?' Hinata's memory felt much too blurry, though he did feel a tang of jealousy when he recalled Kageyama and Tsukishima hanging around each other. Slowly disheveling himself he began his regular shower routine. Halfway through soaking and washing his hair. he heard a soft clink at the door. Hinata gasped out loud.

"He WOULDN'T." Hinata began to panic.. Kageyama wouldn't dare try and push himself onto the naked boy, not after their insanely heated kiss they just had. 'I'm too pure for this oh, I can't I can't I can't' Hinata grabbed the largest soap bar he could find, ready to use it as his weapon. He heard Kageyama open the door.

"H-hey I know it's awkward to tell you right now since your showering, but I'm heading out so I wont' need lunch. I'll be eating with Tsukishima and some of his colleagues so don't wait up for me for dinner either."

Relief struck him. Something also pinged at his heart but Hinata couldn't put a name to it. Without hesitation he yelled.

"O-OKAY, Uh I'll see you later, t-then." His stammering made him feel like an idiot but his mind slowly came at ease. .

He couldn't look, he didn't want to look through the slightly clear shower curtain at the boy across the room, but he felt the hesitation in Kageyama's voice. The door also took a minute to close fully. Hinata felt he needed to get out of the apartment, and get some fresh air. After his shower, He prepared himself for his day, clumsily putting his beige capri shorts and flowery t-shirt on. Hinata loved finding sales on everything and anything and He decided to venture out in Tokyo to find something to spend his budget money on. Grabbing his backpack he headed out the door. walking out with his bike that was locked away underneath their apartment stairs, Hinata caught sight of Kageyama. A nice silver car slowly drove up and rolled it's window down. It was Tsukishima snickering and telling a joke to Kageyama. Hinata hid a little behind the stairs eyeing the scene that was taking place. He couldn't help but stare at Kageyama's long slender body. He really looked handsome in anything, Hinata thought. Long legs were covered with regular grey gym pant's that scrunched below his knees and a white long sleeve shirt that was also scrunched upwards, revealing tan builded arms. His outfit accompanied matching sneakers and a slouched beanie cap, most likely hiding his tousled hair. Hinata loved the way he looked so relaxed all the time, even if others thought he looked scary and angry. He watched the boy get in the car, and zoom away from their home. Sighing he rode his bike towards the city heading the opposite way.

'This will be good, I'll call Kenma and hang out with him for a while.'

* * *

A tall glass of beer clanked and hit the table hard. Kageyama just finished drinking his 5th beer. Tsukishima and his friends left around his 3rd one saying they needed to head back to the dorms since it was getting late. He was offered a ride, but he declined and admitted he wanted to sulk at the bar for a while. Kageyama knew Hinata felt something when they kissed. Sighing loudly he ordered another Asahi beer. 'The percentage is pretty low, i'll be fine getting home.' The raven haired contemplated. He felt sick but not the usual drunk sickness. It hit him more in his chest than his stomach for an odd reason. Lifting the drink he engulfed it, he imagined swallowing all his annoying feelings. Grunting and sighing he closed his eyes and let the waves of drunkenness flow through him. in the dark litted bar he felt fearless. 'Is this what rejection feels like?' Kageyama decided it was time to head back, he looked at the clock near the exit and noted it was already 10 pm. He called a Taxi and soon arrived safely back to the apartment's. 'Kinda a waste of money since I got offered a ride but oh well.' He tried numerous times to punch in the pass code for the door's lock but kept entering the wrong code and he soon gave up. Annoyed that he couldn't get the door open, Kageyama banged loudly calling out to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata open up I can't get in dammit.. Oii are you deaf? Do you hate me that much? Open the door you asshole!" a couple of the neighbors opened their own door ajar and looked at the drunken mess in front of them. Gritting his teeth he tried again.

"Tch, why are you treating me like this you ass, WAS THE KISS THAT HORRIBLE? You really hate me huh!" The neighbors faces filled with dread as they realized they had stumbled upon their gay neighbors quarrel.

"Why would I hate you, you big Idiot!" A voice yelled from behind him. at the bottom of the stairs Hinata arrived with bags laid on the floor. They were filled with Video game figurines and Dvd's. Kageyama realized he was never even inside their apartment, but his pride got the best of him. "Why were you out this late dumb ass, just open the door, im too drunk."

"First Listen to me! I'm so confused because I.. I don't hate you but I want to because you gave me these feelings!...I'm scared OK?" Hinata's face flushed a bright red as he poured his emotions out in front of their neighbors, who know were very much interested in the drama unfolding.

"Why are you scared? AM I SCARY TO YOU?" Kageyama threw his hat on the floor in anger.

"You liking me isn't scary, I'm just scared I'll like you too much and... you'll leave me!" Hinata felt tears swell in his eyes, saying his feelings had a bigger impact on him than he thought it would. He began crying like a child, wailing with all his might at the dark blue sky.

"Honestly.." Kageyama sighed and noticed the glares he was receiving from the neighbors.

"Making him cry like that, what an awful guy." He heard them muttering. The raven head went into panic mode and ran down the stairs to embrace Hinata. The youth being held tightly hiccuped and sniffled in the boys arms.

"Your the one I should be afraid of.. You rejecting me scares me to death.. hey I'm sorry for forcing myself on you, I didn't know it really scared you."

"N-no.. I liked that you kissed me..." Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead and held him tight in the breezy night, until the orange haired one stopped crying.

"We should go inside" Kageyama tried smiling at the teen, he did feel relief knowing his feelings weren't completely rejected. Hinata looked up at him and nodded, he felt a hand wipe away a remaining tear near his eye. The boy felt a spark within himself that gave him the courage to grab Kageyama by the shirt and give him a kiss. They received a couple of gasps and 'oohs' from the neighbors. as they held each other they heard a little girl clapping and showing her mom the two boys kissing in front of the apartments. They boys, out of embarrassment scurried back up the stairs and inside their home. Turning the lights on they both headed to the kitchen.

Hinata stretched out to get the ramen packages above the refrigerator but he couldn't reach. He felt the raven haired boy's frame behind him grasp the meals above him. Hinata's heart began thumping loudly, the other's face was right next to his. That brief moment of intimacy reassured the boy, he definitely wanted him. They ate comfortably on their kitchen counter and talked about their day.

"Mm when I mentioned I was scared, I just want to tell you I'm not only scared of being with you, I'm also scared of where I'll be in my future, I mean everyone that graduated already has jobs, and I still am figuring out what I want to do..."

"It's not a race yknow. Plus you'll have me supporting you no matter what, so don't be scared of the future... or me." Kageyama wasn't the best at comforting, but he felt the young one knew where he was coming from.

"Let's.. take it slow though. I still need to get use to the idea of going out with my roommate slash high school friend slash Nemesis." Kageyama chocked on a noodle at the last part.

"Uh since when was I your nemesis?"

"Well we use to be really competitive, so we were Volleyball Nemesis!" Hinata yelled enthusiastically, almost proudly. With that said, Kageyama busted in laughter and chocked once more on his meal.

"Ne lets go on a trip!" The carrot head chirped.

"Where to?.. I guess we can since the rent is payed and we have nothing to do but spend some money."

"You have free time at your job?"

"Yup, its summer, volleyball meetings at the Club in Uni don't start until next week."

"Let's go to an Onsen!" Hinata's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Why not? We can definitely get closer with each other, there."

"Baka what are you thinking!" Hinata's face flushed scarlet. True they would be bathing and relaxing alot, and Hinata was curious on seeing Kageyama's sculpted body..

"ALRIGHT! lets do it! Onsen trip Onsen trip Onsen trip!" Hinata's excitement shown brightly on his face, and Kageyama sighed contently, he himself became eager for the trip. The rice cooker beeped signaling it was ready to serve. The night continued with the two laughing and making plans for their vacation away from home.

* * *

 **Kinda got stuck on how to end it- oh well just imagine a slow zooming out view of the boys eating as light jazz music begins to play faintly in the back. (bahahhhahaha)**

 **Ok imma wait for your replies on what you think! Thanks for the love =3**


	5. Onsen

**Chapter 5-Onsen**

 **So sorry for the long wait! I moved out of my home country and have just about settled in. I'm thinking I will do one more chapter after this one(i know i probably said that last time, hush) also, I have little knowledge about volleyball games other than terrible high school experiences, and Haikyuu, so please bare with me if some things (or most) make no sense.**

 **with that said, pleease review and tell me what you think, suggestions, and all are appreciated!**

Crisp cold wind was rare during the summer in japan, Yet Hinata could clearly sense the swirls of breeze caress his puffy cheeks in the sunlit bedroom. It was dark enough where lingering shadows from the cool night danced slowly, the white curtains encouraging them so. Hinata glanced to his side noticing a well sleeping teen, snoring lightly. Hinata's hand reacted quicker than his mind, and pressed itself on the boy's lips, caressing them just like the wind did to his cheek. He gasped embarrassed by his action and flailed himself off the bed towards the opened window. Unable to sleep again, he patiently waited for the sun to greet him. Today was the day their Onsen trip would take place. His heart beated fast at the thought of road tripping with Kageyama. He couldn't wait much longer. Everything was prepared since the idea came up the other night. Hinata made a list in his mind of what they needed. His thinking out loud managed to wake the sleeping boy, who sneakily rose from the bed.

"Oi what are you muttering about at the window..."

Hinata gasped a little startled hearing the familiar voice behind him. He suddenly felt an instant warmth on his back and realized he was being embraced from behind.

"W-what are you doing so early in the morning !"

"hmm? what do you mean.. this is normal for roommates."

"YEA right! L-let go bakageyama."

Kageyama was getting real annoyed with his nickname. It only made his grip tighten on the short one's waist. 'This brat doesn't realize how irked I can get with him.. I just wanna pin him down or something.'

"Hey your'e hurting me!"

"S-sorry.." Kageyama frustrated with his emotions, released Hinata and headed over to their closet. Reaching for their gym bags, he smoothly tossed Hinata a brown pouch across the room.

"Ah! you had my wallet?"

"Look inside."

Hinata curiously opened it, revealing a pair of car keys, extra cash and a pair of tickets.

Hinata grinned, and plopped his back on their bed hanging upside down while staring at the freshly printed tickets in his hands.

"WAHH you got us tickets to a Volleyball game? when you'd do that?! Ah it's my favorite Team right now!"

"I also rented us a car so we can drive out of the city to the Onsen afterwards... I'm not as useless in preparing like SOMEONE i know."

Hinata pretended not to hear the last part.

"Heheh this match is gonna be awesome! let's stuff our faces as a reward for my team's winning victory!"

They quickly gathered their bags and headed towards the door.

"Dumb ass you don't even know if they'll win."

Kageyama took one last glance at their apartment before shutting the door. Hinata ran down their outdoor stairs all the way to the parking lot across their street.

'he he who knew he could be surprising like this. Maybe I should surprise him too.' Hinata pondered as he watched Kageyama wait for all the cars to pass by in order to cross over. Once he got the chance, he sprinted barely in time before a car passed and honked angrily.

"Screw you!" Kageyama, genuinely frustrated waved his fist at the sped off car. Hinata couldn't contain his laughter. He went right behind the tall teen's back and grasped him tightly at his waist, which was at his shoulder length.

"This is PAYBACK!" Hinata squeezed as tightly as he could, not even taken a breath while he concentrated. The black soft cloth in his face smelled completely of Kageyama's soft masculine scent that only recently Hinata lusted for. There was silence between the short moment and Hinata confused, wondered if he even caused any damage to the boy in front of him. What he didn't expected was a blushing Kageyama hiding his mouth with his arm.

'Oh he's laughing..'

"Your'e an idiot" Kageyama laughed out. Hinata's eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him. he'd never in his time knowing Kageyama, seen him genuinely laugh like that with anyone else. Hinata let go not entirely disappointed because of the rare sight he got see. Kageyama couldn't understand why he was laughing so much.

"It's not even funny why.." He wiped a tear off. Hinata grinned and blushed.

"Maybe your just as excited for today as I am.. and the way your showing it is by laughing" Hinata searched for the keys in his wallet while running towards the only parked car in the lot.

'this must be it.'

Kageyama a bit put off at what Hinata had said, walked slower towards the same direction. They got in and headed towards the center of the city for the volleyball match.

The game finished with the expected victory. The car ride was sickeningly long for Kageyama. Both boys took turns driving into the mountains. their stomachs achingly full with victory food, were a harsh reminder of their setback for the holiday away from the city.

"Ne Kageyama, as soon as we get there we should take a nap."

"Hah if you think I would be doing other wise your..hic.. wrong" The teen rubbed his stomach and burped unashamed.

Hinata slowly pulled the car up to a beautifully lantern lit drive way. steam rose through the bushes and trees, and if they listened close enough, they could hear trickling water coming within the warm temple like building.

"Uwahh!" Hinata's mouth couldn't stop widening, and Kageyama's eyes kept gleaming as their senses became enveloped with the beauty of nature in the Japanese mountains. They shut their car doors and walked slowly taking in their new environment. Soft gravel danced beneath their feet as they came to the front open entrance.

"Hello there young men! You boys must be from the city! your skin looks terrible! come, come you must see the package we have for your perfect getaway retreat!" A short elder woman with warm towels in her hand greeted the boys. She was pale but her skin held a dewy youthful presence. Her brown flippy hair bounced with excitement matching her own. she placed the warm towels on the youths awaiting hands and gestured them to follow her lead into the welcoming Onsen. as she lead them in, employees continuously greeted them with all their necessities at hand, Yukata, sandals, and lotions. A little girl who had the resemblance of Hinata's sister (although her hair was the same shade of brown as the granny, and identical cowlick hairstyle) ran up to the boys and placed red flowers on each of their heads. Kageyama couldn't refuse partly because of how adorably similar she was to the orange haired boy. Hinata giggled as they kept walking, observing the innocent gestures Kageyama pulled off. Almost as if he awoke from a dream, The smaller boy studied the setting they were in. They were being walked further down the halls of the large Onsen. Hinata purred and rubbed the warm towel on his cheeks, making sure his excitement showed as he sighed loudly in the woman's direction.

"Ah these towels are soo warm, and these flowers are beautiful! granny you do this for everyone?"

"Fufu only to my best customers! you did buy the most expensive yet most accommodating service here! We will treat you as kings my dear. Oh you will enjoy your stay here no doubt of that, my grandson-" He could hear grannies words no longer. Hinata felt his whole body fall in shock at hearing the word expensive, and he rigidly shifted his eyes to Kageyama who wholeheartedly avoided eye contact. As if he could hear Hinata's intense screeching being mentally sent to him, he began sweating nervously.

'Damn I did over do it a little OK?' The raven haired sent a mental message, intensely glaring at the boy aside him. Hinata couldn't help but feel heat rise to his head. He knew Kageyama showed his excitement in subtle ways but knowing him, he had a feeling the teen spent all their saved money just on the room they were staying in. Another glare was shot to the taller boy.

'What about food HUH?' Kageyama sensing the same thought, nervously asked the granny in front of them.

"D-does the service include meals? We are sort of athletes so we tend to eat alot.." Kageyama coughed nervously.

The orange haired boy snickered into his towel. 'Athletes says the volleyball fanatic who's rooming with his jobless former team mate' Hinata glanced at the rosy cheeked boy next to him. The heat inside the building made their skin equally flushed and dewy as the granny in front of them.

"Of course meals are included dear, how could we accommodate with out food service! Oh my your'e athletes! That's wonderful. My grandson who will be here shortly to bring your room service, is also an athlete! My you will surely get along. Now here we are at your room. The back sliding doors lead to your very own outdoor hot spring. I assume you are all set to enjoy yourselves. be sure to say hello if I see you two ever leave this room fufu" With a slight wink, Grannie stepped out and left the two teens alone to intensely stare at each other. With a big sigh, Kageyama prepared himself for the worst nagging.

"listen I didn't'-" he was cut off by a fast blow to his chest. Hinata pounced on him and made themselves suddenly fall to the floor on top of their tatami bed.

"ugh what was that for!"

"I cant tell if i'm mad or happy you did this so I had to jump you!" Hinata pouted, rolling to the side of the futon bed. He noticed the layout of the room was definitely meant for a couple,with only one bed, matching Yukata's and slippers, and even..

"Couple pillows?..." Hinata's face flushed scarlet as he flipped the pillows over revealing the words yes and no on each side.

'Th-this is used when you want to have sex!' The embarrassed boy couldn't stand the steamy fantasies sneaking into his mind. he could clearly hear himself moaning Kageyama's name loudly. He could almost sense the raven heads soft lips kissing him inch by inch on his naked body, pinning him down like he has been recently, with force and a strong need.

"YAhhh!" Hinata swiveled the pillow, hitting Kageyama with great strength on his face, Ironically landing on 'NO'. Not meaning to actually hit Kageyama, the youth gasped and tried crawling away towards the back sliding doors of their room. An angry vein popped off Kageyama's head. The brat clearly couldn't sense the mood of the situation, he thought as he crawled towards the squaking boy. He grabbed at the teens ankle and harshly pulled him back by the bed. With said force, Hinata's shirt dragged off towards his face revealing his bare chest, distracting the raven head. 'OK, I need a new strategy.' Kageyama was getting tired of the same actions and reactions. He tried this time to play it off cool and seductive. pushing his face up to meet the others he coolly cleared his throat.

"you.. boys like you should be punished."He felt dumb for saying it, but he kinda felt desperate. Hinata sensed the same hand that gripped him slowly slide itself up to his loose short sleeve shirt and pulling it easily off his head. He felt a shiver down his spine hearing the low husky voice Kageyama made.

"You look terrifying Kageyama.." Hinata, though turned on by what the teen said, wanted to tease him, and would definitely not admit he liked hearing the word punished.

"urgh..." Feeling defeated he sighed and handed Hinata his shirt back.

The thick air made Hinata's thoughts slow down. He stared at the white t-shirt. almost entranced, he felt time slow as he took in the warm setting, and Kageyama's dark orbs eyeing him intensely. Hinata finally understood their situation. Alone in a far away room far away from the city, he would share a bed with Kageyama at an Onsen. 'I get it, he actually wants to be serious..' Doe eyes met Kageyama's. he hadn't noticed the distance kept disappearing with every second their gazes continued. The orange haired boy crept towards him, initiating contact. His bare chest leaned itself on Kageyama's own clothed. Hinata knew he owed his room ate this much. as he threw his arms over the taller ones neck he closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation of their overly warm bodies touching.

"It really is hot here.." Kageyama chirped, more excited than he wished to show.

"hmm" Hinata could only hum. He was so nervous being the one to start their intimacy.

'I don't want him to know i'm shaking.. ' He could feel his strength leave and his arms felt numb from gripping hard at the others shirt. Kageyama sensed his fear. Yet he did what he always felt like doing to the teen, ever since they met their freshman year. Finally he had the excuse to touch him gently, to caress his cheeks and even pinch them teasingly, which caused the boy to pout his pink lips. He could finally smell his fluffy short locks up close without needing to worry what he or others would think. He did it all, and while the red faced one sweated and whined about being touched so lovingly, he finally concluded this was all he needed.

"listen.. I can't be that cool guy who will swoon you with my words.. I just want to hold you like this. Just- don't move."

"Okay, but.. i'm not a girl yknow.. you can be rough with me.. baka." Hinata felt a sweat bead fall down his neck. He felt so vulnerable being eyed closely. Even Kageyama intently stared at the bead fall down the boys neck, down his pale collar bone and down to meet his clothed chest. He couldn't help but gulp loudly. Hinata mustered all his strength to push his lips willingly to the others. Both boys moaned into the kiss at the same time. Hinata grinned embarrassed and Kageyama held the boys smooth waist just a little tighter. He pushed the others body as close as he could, craving the touch. Hinata was in the middle of pulling Kageyama's shirt off while not breaking apart from their kiss when suddenly a loud sliding sound arose from the room and as a person entered they called out in a mono toned voice.

"Yosh here are the rest of your accommodations, Call me over for anything else you need and please enjoy your couples retreaAAAAHHH? SHOYOU HINATA? TOBIO?" The voices familiar ring made the teens snap their head abruptly in its direction. They were dreadfully met with the grand Kings bulging eyes in disbelief. Oikawa was bowed on the floor with pairs of glasses and an expensive wine bottle in hand. He wore an employee Yukata and gaped in awe at the sight before him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GRAND KING?"Hinata screamed scurrying off of Kageyama.

"I should be asking that! OI since when were you guys a couple? Why can you afford this room?" Oikawa in mild shock never imagined his acquaintances to be involved like this. He was disgusted and intrigued at the same time, partly because it was his old frenemie who was caught making out with his high school team mate. With a serious grin on his face, Oikawa slowly crept towards Kageyama.

"Hey man, I need to know everything" His fingers reached out to Kageyama twitching as he crawled over and shook Kageyama back and forth.

"Dammit just leave!" KAgeyama yelled pushing him out of the room. Oikawa relentlessly yelled as he was being kicked out. 'Ohoho this is too good, I'll give them some time fufu' He quickly got himself up and ran down the hall yelling for his younger sister to let him borrow her camera.

Kageyama sighed loudly once they were alone once more.

"I cant get a fuckin' break."

Hinata tried holding in the laughter. He lifted himself off the floor and began stripping nonchalantly. Instead of leaving his underwear on, Hinata fully stripped himself of clothing, leaving the other boy gaping with eyes and mouth wide open. Kageyama turned his back and avoided looking at the youth.

"AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR GOING TO GET NAKED'" Hinata scowled at the sudden innocence Kageyama portrayed. As he slowly put his Yukata on he watched the boys shoulders and ears turn pink.

"Why? We have the same bodies.. Grand king kinda ruined the mood so we can act normal now heh." Hinata shuffled over near the entrance once his yukata was fully on, and grabbed the open wine bottle excitedly. He poured the red liquid in their glasses, and sneakily poured himself a little more.

"N-no we don't. Yours is all pale and smooth and pink, and.. cute."

"ehhh.. boys don't like to be called cute." Hinata felt giddy.. he sorta liked it if the comment came from Kageyama. Though he wanted to hear more compliments He terribly wanted to soak and relax in the private Onsen they had to themselves. With a huge gesture, Hinata chugged his wine glass down and sighed happily.

"leets go outside!" The boy chirped and jumped high towards the back sliding doors. He swiped them apart swiftly and revealed a large pond like area, filled with milky blue toned hot water. The trickling of small fountains could be heard clearly and the gentle wind rustled the green leaves that reached out to touch the water. The bamboo floors led out to large smooth rocks. Hinata stepped over one by one, disheveling once more, nervously he tossed his clothing at Kageyama, who still laid inside gaping at the naked boy before him. Hinata slowly submerged himself in the hot water, sighing again in relief. his tension completely went away, though he still felt embarrassed near the other teen.

"Beautiful right?" Hinata laughed, reaching towards the branches of red flowers above him. His skin seemed to glisten as the milky water trickled down his small toned body.

"You really are.." Kageyama blurted out his thoughts and looked away as he undressed blushing brightly.

"Ohh Kageyama said something embarrassing just now" Hinata teased. He caught the flowers and put them around himself. He tried to hide his blushing cheeks and slid his face down near the hot water.

"whatever.. come here." Kageyama, finally undressed sat on a submerged rock across from where the youth was. he held his glass high in the air nonchalantly, and tried to come up with a conversation. 'anything will do i just need to stop thinking about his naked body' Like a shark Hinata swam over to Kageyama, his eyes nervously breaking contact with the others.

"your going to burn your face off"

"its not that hot! it's really steamy in here though.. I can barely see you now!"

"I'm.. right here." Kageyama reached and pulled strongly at the teens arm, he managed to get the boy onto his lap his small back clinging to his broad stomach. Hinata's back tensed once he felt the others lower half, poking him tenderly.

"w-why are we in this position" Hinata felt a tad relief the fog hid his bright hued face and skin. He silently cursed how short he was.. he could definitely feel the boys member twitch fervently at the sudden movements he made in the water. feeling his nerves kick in, Hinata stole the glass from the others hand and swigged it down his throat.

"Hic- I needed this sorry."

"Oi your going to kill yourself if you drink so much"

"Stupid its only 2 glasses.. I'm fine I feel-hic- really hot though"

"Yeah were in a hot spring"

"n-no i mean, my body keeps twitching too"

"..." Kageyama couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Hinata sucked at drinking. but seeing him through sober eyes; he never realized how lewd he became with just a bit of alcohol. His body truly shined along with the milky water. his white skin became a pink hue and flexed itself towards his own body, almost begging to be man handled. And the innocent look he gave with his large caramel like eyes, how could one resist?

"Ne.. I wanna relax OK?.. so-hic-don't pull anything funny."

"what if I pull here?" Kageyama couldn't deny it, he was feeling hotter than ever too, due to having the young ones soft body rubbing against his own. He sharply pulled at the boys soft nipples, making them go hard and perky.

"ThaAAt was a tasteless joke.. stop bakageyama" Hinata was not so convincing, and he didn't really try to be as he pressed his arched back and bum harder against the teen, only invoking his hormones even flicked his fingers across Hinata's sensitive chest splashing flicks of hot water along. He instinctively clasped his mouth onto the soft flesh of neck and began to suck and pinch with his bare teeth. The boy below him began to whimper, crying out needingly.

"I can stop.. just tell me to." Kageyama whispered into the boys ear, causing a louder whimper.

"l-i want you to s-no not yet aaahh~" Hinata felt his member underwater become stiffer at the sudden firm grasp by Kageyama's hand. He couldn't say stop. he really didnt want to.

"you still haven't said it.."

"sh-shut uupp" Kageyama flinched feeling Hinata's small hands reach at his member and began to pump fast, the water catching up with every fast movement, muffled Hinata's quick breathy moans. With a swift movement, Kageyama lifted the boy along with his body off the underwater rock, and onto one above water. their bodies, revealed to the fog, began to sweat. Hinata kept crying out as he was held tightly almost bonded to Kageyama's hot skin. He couldn't contain his moans, with each movement, a louder noise ensued from his mouth. He reached a hand up to pull at Kageyama's soft charcoal hair. He pulled the thick strands, forcibly pulling the boy to a hard kiss. Sober Hinata would cry trying to hide his embarrassed face, Kageyama thought mindfully as he chased the now familiar tongue with his own. He definitely liked Drunk Hinata though. He could feel his release coming. Kageyama broke the kiss by breathlessly whispering the boys name while pumping, faster and needingly as if he would reach his climax through Hinata's body. The drunk one felt a knot tie in his stomach. He wanted to release, he needed to cum at the same time.

"ahh,, Kagey..yaamaaa!" The sound of his name being called out in climax, dizzied the teen. He felt it echo into his heart. They both managed to release at the same time. Kageyama's hand still on Hinata's pink nerve, didn't want to let go. The boy squirmed at the slightest touch. He whimpered a bit more before suddenly getting up and hugging the surprised teen, splashing him off the rock in the process.

"Dumb ass what are you doing!"

"Kageya-blurhgbde"Hinata suddenly sank his body and face in the water, making bubbles as he snored loudly. Before he had the chance to drown he was lifted out of the water by a freaked out Kageyama. He coud not believe Hinata passed out on him so quickly. The teen dragged the younger one back to the opened slide doors and pushed him aside on their futon bedding. Still dripping wet he dried the both of them off and managed to slowly dress the boy in his robes.

'I want to continue but.. he is passed out.' Kageyama felt steam come out of his head, thinking about what just happened had him in major shock. the boy desperately ran to turn the lights off shut the doors and cover himself underneath the blanket, skillfully avoiding any more touching with the one right beside him. He had so much to think about but he wanted to go home and be able to act like nothing happened. Before he shut his eyes for good, the teen turned himself towards the other and patted his forehead.

'Shit he's burning up.. but his body has goosebumps..' Mentally cursing himself, Kageyama threw the whole cover over the boy and made sure to wrap him up in a giant cocoon of blanket. He scratched his head in concern wondering what's going to happen if Hinata ends up sick.

'Damn it must have been too much for his body to take.. well if it comes down to it, I'll have to sneak us out of here before sunrise and get back home, at least that way we can reach a hospital just in case' .. The boys mind continued rambling about the others health. He could not shut his eyes without feeling guilt for forcing his strength on Hinata. Laying next to boy, without any covers he felt like he was doing something right by at least giving his half of the futon.

Growling he quickly got on his feet, shook Hinata side to side. "OI if you are not feeling well then we should leave, It will get worse if we stay here. WAKE UP!"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and could only breath loudly, his eyes unable to open all the way.

"I feel dizzy bakage.."

"SHUTUP were going home so just hold on, we have medicine and stuff.. just sleep I will drive us back."

"I want to swiim.." Kageyama scowled at the boy and with one motion picked his wrapped body up over his shoulders. He hurriedly grabbed their bags and before he shut the door, left a small tip on the side table.

'Sorry granny, you probably wanted to suck us dry of our money until we leave but this is an emergency.' Without much time passing Kageyama was able to sprint to their car and make a run for it. The engine roared louder than he wished, but he was conscious of the fact they were sneaking out with only paying for one night. Time passed and Kageyama made sure the boy next to him in the passenger seat was as comfortable as he could be.

'So much for a vacation... at least we got to do that..' He honestly couldn't wait for Hinata to recover, so they could continue where they left off. but for now his head was filled with guilt and a tinge of happiness. Though the boy next to him had his eyes clothes, Kageyama , steering the wheel with one hand, couldn't help but hide his blushing face and awkward smile with his other, as he drove themselves back to their Tokyo apartment.

* * *

 **So I made it lengthy for those who waited on the story.**

 **It ended kinda shitty but yknow, I am trying OK!**

 **Hope it has taken to your liking so far, and do not fret, their will be some good sexual time next chapter. Even more than this one! I will make sure to upload this story to another fan fiction site just in case it gets deleted here. I know i'm border lining on M content here.**

 **Either way hope this made you smile, giggle, idk, think about gay sex. 3 hehe until next time!**

 **(Let me know if you really want chapter 6, the more I see people wanting it, the faster I will upload)**


	6. Shaken Heart

**Hi everyone Chinpo Sama at it again**

 **This will be the finale of this story so it will be a bit lengthy and sexual. Because i am pushing the line on sexual innuendos i will try and soften the language… hope my story will stay up here!**

 **Also hope it ends to your liking and let me know!**

 **(this will be my first fanfic to be completed since i always gave up to easily )**

 **Note; don't own anything except for this story**

 **Oh and this chapter has DOUBLE the words than the last ones haha I really should have made it a two part but, I think it will be taken better as its whole. Hope you enjoy!**

Last Chapter: Shaken Heart

* * *

A whole week had passed since the onsen incident, true to his mumbling words in the car ride home, Hinata caught a long fever which lasted for days. His stutters and deepened memory of the night drifted around in Kageyama's mind as he watched a volleyball match play out at the local gym, his thoughts strayed away from the game in front of him. 'These College newbies, got a good game going but really lacks some passion'

* * *

"Ka…ge..yama i will be sick forever i.. want more wine.." The short ginger boy abruptly snored out of his mouth as he bobbed his head side to side with each hard bump the car made along the dirt rode. Downhill was the worse for the driver as guilt crept in his mind, making him wonder if this outcome was his fault.. How could he let the closest person to his side right now, act out so reckless and have him easily become sick by over heating and exhaustion.. Why couldn't he notice how the orange fluff exuberated more energy than he could handle.

"Your crazy if you want more alcohol. Just sleep… I'll take care of you i promise" The last part slipped from his conscious thoughts. Kageyama took every chance, every small moment like a red light on the street, to stare at the beautifully red-end boy mewing and dreaming like a puppy having a bad nightmare. He felt terrible for not helping the teen take better care of himself, but when did he ever get the chance to watch his heavy sleeping face? practically never since he was always the one falling asleep first, though unbeknownst he will be watched over by the small one. So from the long car ride home to dressing the boy down to his pyjamas (a very red Kageyama had to resist any urges) and to the warmth of their sofa where he also fed the boy lunch, Kageyama was able to take in every inch, every centimetre of hot dew-like skin, and beautiful lit freckles placed so delicately on his cheeks. He felt every curled orange lock entangle on his fingers, coiling themselves like a playful snake. He felt himself sigh, like a young girl in love, he couldn't help the contentment his heart felt, just watching the young one, entranced by the flickers of his lashes and the rhythm of his chest moving with his lungs. 'I wonder.. does he feel this way when he looks at me? Does he want me as much as i want him? Why is this so complicated, can't i just know and let it be….'

After keeping the boy company on the sofa. He placed the small one on their bed, hoping to escape in time for the boy to rest, The raven haired was stopped abruptly from shutting the door. Mumbles and sheets ruffling caught his attention. "mm… Kageyama?" the ginger boy laying ever so comfortably on the cool sheets began, his hands instinctively wiping the sweat beads from his forehead.

"Don't speak much, your voice is hoarse and you're' still overheated from your fever. Honestly your an adult, yet i take care of you and feed you like a 3 year old." Raven haired pinched his fingers on his temple as to show frustration, yet his side glances of worry gave him away all too easily to the boy across from him. a weak smile crept on the ginger's face as the other one walked awkwardly to his side sitting rather stoic on the bed.

"You fed.. me?"

"No shit, who else would?"

"…. did you also change my clothes and shower me?" A large gulp. that's all he could muster as he recalled the sweet feeling of holding a wake less and smooth skin of his roommate. The subtle pink nipples that begged to be held by his mouth..

"Just changed… which means your really in need of a shower. your sick so let.. me uh wipe you down instead. Beads of nervous sweat began to fall from his forehead. 'shit i look mighty suspicious for wanting to just clean him… dammit i cant' have pure thoughts anymore.. I'm in too deep.'

"Hmm.. id rather take a bath."

"The likeliness of you passing out and drowning is way too high and I'm not going to save your ass since i warned you." 'complete lie. since when did i become such a liar to myself? this isn't fair why am i the only one nervous.' Kageyama's strength in his arms seemed to weaken as he now bent on the side of the bed, eye level with the boy, his arms trying to support his head in a cool manner.

'oh gooood why does he look at me like that, i feel so light headed but my chest weighs so heavy right now.. would it be weird to ask this…' Hinata entranced tried his best and blinked hard twice before mustering the courage to speak.

" Can you come with me then?.. inside the bath tub.."

"Sure lets go" Kageyama picked the boy up too fast, making the one in his arms see stars while heading to the bathroom

"WOAH way too fast!"

"Sorry.. I would have said no if you gave me any longer, lets get this over with." An obvious nervous Kageyama sprinted to the bathroom. Now perched on the Bathroom counter, he placed Hinata's arms over his neck as he unclothed him.

"Wait wait i can do this much at least"

"Shut up i already started, ask me to wipe your ass and thats where i put the brakes.. ok now lift your hips"

"Unn.." He complied. the now naked Hinata too mentally drained to care about his nakedness closed his eyes pretending the other was doing the same. Water began to rush in the tub. The ginger pretended he was permanently blind as he heard the raven haired pour the bubbles and prepare the bath. Small hands gripped at the marble counter tightly.

"Come on grab onto my shoulders, you can stand right?"

"Nuh uh."

"What do you mean… get off the counter you little shit."

"Im disabled"

"How?" Kageyama played along, this had been their longest conversation since the boys sickness.

"Im blind, take me with you" a big pout formed on the small one's lips.

"You know how easily I can screw up by both of us entering the tub at the same time."

'" I.. really can't move, I can't even open my eyes to see you.. i don't want to.. its different from the onsen I was fine with the thought of your body behind mine but now.." The boy started hiccuping almost like a child.

"Hey hey ok, just don't cry were adults dammit, I care about you obviously since we've been together for so long.." With that said, Kageyama grabbed the boy swiftly and dived in the tub in one go, skilfully sitting down, almost like the onsen scenario.. except Hinata felt much closer to his skin.

* * *

After successfully taking a needed warm bath, the boys dried off in their living room, sitting in front of their large white fan as the Tv was on, creating background noise for the two's awkward atmosphere. Kageyama, rubbed a fluffy towel on his hair and threw it at the short ones face while getting up, heading to the door.

"Still blind?"

Hinata buried his red face into the towel, feeling even more dizzy as he took in the wafting smell of kageyama's hair.. a strong but musk scent that sent shivers all the way to his toes. how could he look at him directly even now?

" Yes.."

A huge thump penetrated the wall by the shoe rack which shook the hooks on the wall. Hinata manage to peek at the back of kageyama. His knuckles in a fist were well pressed against the wall.

"When you stop fucking ignoring me i'll come back then.. I'm going to.. go to the store. Call me if you need anything."

"WAIT" He ran, as fast as he could with his weak legs he tried to reach the raven haired, but his knees buckled and only made it his to ankles. His reached out and his hand managed to grab onto something… to his dismay he didn't catch on to the older's hand but instead, grabbed the shorts of Kageyama and pulled them all the way down with him to the floor. Revealing the tight black boxer briefs he wore.

"The hell!" Kageyama couldn't pick his shorts up, his embarrassment surpassed all his able movements.

"GAHH sorry i didn't mean for it to go like this… can you help me up?"

"Ugh" He grabbed the short one up along with his shorts. Now he really couldn't leave and slam the door cooly. 'dammit' Kageyama thought.

"Hear me out.." The young one began. Maybe it was the fever, maybe it was his newfound courage. but hinata spilled all his emotions in one go, like a diary with a key lock ripped open and read out loud. after he finished Kageyama stood stunned.

"All of what you said is true?… you've liked me for that long? but you just realised it? what if I said i was the same.."

"Thats fine.. i just want us to go back to bickering and laughing and not feeling weird around each other… if that can happen by just admitting our feelings. right now. then lets do it."

Hinata finally gazed fully at those black orbs. He couldn't look away then. It was like his word vomit gave him the ability to face on everything at once. Sure he was terrified of this new feeling, but his friendship was way more important than that. He was the type to face his challenges head on, no matter how scared he was, that's why he became the Ace of his Volleyball team.

"Ok lets start with a confession then.." He wasn't thinking before speaking, this new habit of Kageyama was getting on his nerves, but really, he just couldn't stop saying what was on his mind.

"Ok lets say it at the same time..maybe it will be easier?"

"Whatever lets try it" The taller one massaged his neck. he urged the boy with his eyes to move out of the hallway. they did so and were now in the cool room of their kitchen. with heavy sighing both boys faced each other, Hinata putting his weight on the kitchen counter behind him. Kageyama had his hands calmly crossed over his chest, almost giving him stability.

"Ready?" Hinata urged.

"Ready. 1.2.3." the raven haired puffed.

"I WATCH YOU SLEEP KAGEYAMA"

"I LIKE YOU HINA-wait what?"

"It's true I can't help it, I do it almost with out thinking, its becoming a habit and I just now realised why… I like.. no I love you. I know this because well. i love when you get angry or sad or scared and everyone else sees the same angry looking expression but I see so much more… Its like i see your hearts emotions in your eyes, and I thought I was making this up but when I touch your hands and when we shock each other or you ruffle my hair, or when you lewdly touched my skin at the resort, I felt this heat that wasn't there, or maybe it was but I'm the only one who notices it. This warmth.. I don't know if I'm making sense but to me i think this is what love feels like." His hands were in fists at his side, his eyes glinted with ferocity and shamelessness. He felt awakened somehow. Much more than earlier where, Kageyama fed him and dried him off. The autopilot was turned off finally. Steam felt like it was coming out of Kageyama's ears. His tint; a tomato red gave away his complete embarrassment. that confession was more than he could handle.

"Well uh.. I sometimes watch you too.. not that i always can cause you always wake up so damn early, but.. I feel what you feel too.. so I… love you. I know I do or else i wouldn't have stuck to you for so long, every movement you make gives me jolts.. I keep thinking of your body and your smile and your big eyes that stare at me like I'm the only one there for you.. so.. yeah I guess we're both creeping on each other at night." He couldn't' be cheesy and romantic when the time called for it, yet he felt his honesty was enough for the other. He noticed the all too familiar grin meet his gaze and the two inched closer so naturally that they both felt the same fear.

'Is this really happening?.. with him of all people.. its kind of funny..' They both thought this as they embrace each other shyly like if it was the first time.

To Kageyama's surprise, the fevered boy grabbed his neck and pushed him to meet him at eye level.

"I don't want to get you sick but I want to..kiss,so where should I?"

"Where should you what?" Kageyama's mind wasn't fully comprehending the situation.

"Stupid, where s-shoud I kiss you.."

"Oh.. don't ask to kiss idiot just do it.. on the lips."

"IF you get sick i can't carry you to the bathtub, maybe feed you but thats all I-"

"SHUT UP " The tall one who loomed over the other almost pushing the gingers frail body completely on the marbled counter. He pushed his lips to the others smoothly. He honestly didn't give a shit if he got sick, he just needed the touch, the heat. They kissed passionately at first, their warm fingers intertwined giving the teens more confidence in their movements. Tongue's swirled and danced to a sultry tempo, and the passion grew as neither one removed their gaze away. Maybe it may have looked awkward, but a growing lust arose from the action. with the right caress Hinata felt himself melt and surrender to Kageyama's bidding. He didn't notice his back was fully on the cool tile, his legs clung tightly at the raven hair's waist.

"Anymore and we will need to move to the bed" The small one managed to giggle.

"Who says we have to.." pecks and smooches were being trailed to his cheek, then his earlobe and down his reddened neck. A nibble was given to his collar bone which created a sultry moan from the ginger.

"No we can't.. I cook here.. GOD" another nibble, well a bite… chomped on his other collar bone, as his spine was massaged tenderly by long digits.

"why are you good at this.."

"just following instinct"

"hmm" the ginger sighed, A heavenly sigh. He pushed his own fingers in between the soft charcoal locks. He writhed underneath as more pressure kissed trailed down his stomach and the lower they went, the tighter his grip got, which Kageyama was secretly loving.

"Will you say you still love me when I become bald because of you?"

"Thats not romantic at all.. and yes i think so." This was the correct answer and Kageyama heaved a pleased sigh and immediately dishevelled the both and tossed their clothes aside.

"Sorry this may not be good for your body, ill leave your socks on.."

"I don't care...just touch me the way.. you did before.."

"Exactly how?"

"DONT make me beg kageyama…" Yet Hinata did so.. the whole time he was embraced on that now hot counter. He pleaded, moaned and screamed as the roller coaster of lust drove him in every direction. They went farther than ever before. Hinata's entrance, finally probed by the tall one's hand, gently stirred his insides, first softly, too softly where the feeling became ghostly and unbearable for the teen, he need felt stronger. With a groan he pushed his weight on Kageyama's hand causing a shocked exhale from the hand's owner, as well as an animalistic growl.

"You need to tell me what you want or else i'll tie you down and leave you for good."

'oh no… Hinata loved when the other was aggressive, on matches, when he ordered food, whenever he fucking talked, he loved it. But when he made a delicious promise like tying him, or forcing him down.. it made him spring (literally ) harder than he ever had been.

"I need more… no fingers.. I want you."

"Your not ready.. see? If i inch my tounge to lick you, you clench… I can't fit if you don't relax.."

" I can't help it.." A few minutes pass with more heated kisses and mewls. When Kageyama finally entered Hinata, shock waved through. He expected the worst, he expected to feel like he was being torn apart, pure pain but to his surprise it was pure pleasure, with a hint of pressure.

"dont dont.."

"Don't move?" Worry filled Kageyamas face. He was so scared to tear, to hurt the little one that clung to him.

"DONT STOP" He did anyways, 'what? he wanted me to keep going? he's already feeling good so soon?'

"Are you sure this is your first time?"

"BAAKA of course it is. just.. it feels so right, I love it I love you."

"AAhh.." That did the trick for him. Those words set fire to the gasoline pumping in his member. KAgeyama breathed long before he began his fierce movements. he bent lower to the red ears protruding out of tosseled wet coral locks. He knew now what set fire to their relationship. It was words.. the only time they understood each other and laughed and cried and felt, was when their words were in sync and the communicated with their hearts. So Kageyama still bent to the ear, as he pushed achingly slow caused a low growl from the young one, he whispered hotly

"Wrap your legs around me, pull me in… pull me in Hinata"

"Mmmmm" Hinata twitched and his chest heaved hearing those sinful words. he did the bidding of the raven haired. Their pace increased sped up causing shivers and shakes in their body and on the counter. Glasses in the sink shook and tinked against each other , bottles of spices spilled and clunked. a box of cereal thumped to floor. As if an earthquake developed around them, their bodies smacked furiously against each other and then.. the low came. slow open gazes, tongues out taunting the other to join them. muscles stroking each other lovingly, slowly, tenderly. Their movements pumped each other slowly, effortlessly. soft giggles exhaled from the two as Kageyama cupped the plump cheeks on the others face. They couldn't ever imagine this, they felt so blissful so in awe.

" I really love you..:" Kageyama spilled, he felt the weak pink tinted digits trail around his lips, he caught one and bit it teasingly.

"I want to cum." Hinata slurred out.

"Are you asking for permission?" The tall one asked a little bit stunned, who knew this dominance he held over Hinata turned him on so much.

"Im demanding you … make me cum Kageyama" The role felt reversed, and Kageyama liked it just as much. as he stirred his member harder, jabbing at the pink insides, he grabbed both the young ones legs swung them to the same side and stabbed in every direction he could find, searching for that center, that sweet little muscle that would send the ginger over the clouds in seconds. almost on cue as Hinata wriggled and tighten his grip on Kageyama, with his hands on top of the other who deepened his fingernails on the gingers waist. He began the first ride of ecstasy, unbeknownst to him that it wouldn't be the last that night. With a few hard finishing thrusts the older met his peak and shook the others body, to the rhythm of his stirs. Kageyama gave vigorous kisses to the young ones perked nipples, he continued to, causing the other to twitch his whole body as he was carried bridal style into the living room. The T.v still on and the fan roaring softly in the distance. He couldn't stop cradling the youth, sitting with him on floor he held both his legs and arms, suppled kisses laid on the boys neck. They paused their affair and watched a movie, played a sports video game and ordered take out. Relief hit both as they realised they were back to the same laughing and bickering they've always known.

and then,their sensual night continued after dinner, passionate highs and lows. It upheld like so for days. On the couch, on their dinner table! Everywhere they touched in the apartment, was soon violated with their sweat and stench of sex. Once they even fucked during a thunder storm, where Hinata squished his naked body on the cold glass of their balcony doors. The rush they felt from maybe getting caught, just like their first kiss, intoxicated them with an urge to finish each other off against the cool glass being patted by heavy rain. They joked, about the situation and felt so close, this secret, this drug called sex, gave them a high so good, their bodies felt like melting at every round they ended. The roars of thunder heighten their senses and the roommates completely gave themselves to each other.

A couple weeks pass in heaven. Kageyama, still attending long sessions of boring algorithms was kept busy with his studies by day and busy with the gingers body by night. Hinata hopped from small jobs and favours and finally landed a seasonal job as extra help in the sports department curricular services. the pay was minimal but enough to make by. Hinata called the raven haired by phone and asked the usual.

"What do you want for dinner? I want to try Kenma's favourite dish that Kuro makes him.. I think i need a whole fish do you mind getting one on your way home.?"

"Yeah no problem, i may take a while though so maybe cook something for back up? is anyone visiting tonight?"

"No the guys are all busy today… I can ask Kiyoko chan and Hitoka chan to come though! I will be lonely if your out too long.."

"I get it i'll try my best to hurry. See you soon."

"Bye" Hinata closed his phone, he couldn't help always having a big grin when he heard that familiar voice. He quickly flipped his phone open and dialled the girls hoping they could teach him to cook something delicious that night. He was in high spirits as he casually talked with them over the phone, arranging to meet later on.

As time passed Kagayema finished his last group study homework and rushed to pick up a giant fish, he knew where to go instantly, no matter the time he could always rely on this store to be open. Runned surprisingly by his former coach's nephew Kagayema was able to befriend the boy and get good deals on his seafood.

The orange and yellowed sunset was slowly shifting to a milky purple and blue sky. Kageyama thought shyly how it reminded him so much of him and his lover. Of course he would be the blue hues, and Hinata the bight golden hues. Spacing out as he walked home, he felt a hard vibration coming from his pocket, He rolled his eyes. 'He has no patience.;' With out looking Kageyama swiftly answered the phone.

"Oi it hasn't even been that long, i got the damn fish I'm coming alright?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Tobio… I need to tell you something urgent.." Confusion struck him, shit its not Hinata..

"Mom…"

"Hi dear.." The weight of the dead fish inside the bag felt heavy in his hand, too heavy as he listened in on his moms lengthy update. His strides slowed down and it took Kageyama twice as long to get home than usual. As he finally approached the cement stairs of the complex he stopped and listen in to his moms final words.

"So you understand the situation now, and you know what i am asking of you correct?" His mom timidly asked.

"Yeah i think so…"

"What do you mean you think so. I really need you to help your sick mother… I tried everyone believe me sweetie the last thing I wanted was to take you away from college."

"I know i know, I'll talk with my roommate and figure it out, please just go to the hospital for now, stop putting it off or I won't come."

"Oh isn't Shouyou Hinata your roommate? such a sweet boy, well he wont mind after all you are both guys."

"..yeah, I have to go now mom please be careful"

"Hai, hai" His mother sighed heavily, catching herself before she would have a coughing fit on the phone. Kageyama caught on but decided to say nothing as he ended the call.

With that, the conversation ended. A big sigh left his heavy chest. Every step he took weighed more and more and the closer he got to the door he could make out high pitched voices, one of them, an exuberated Hinata chanting in glee, a weak smile formed on Kageyama's lips, then subsided as he realised they most likely had company that night.

"Hell.. thats the last thing i need right now.' Suddenly the front door opened wide.

"I thought I heard you coming up… Why are you just standing there come on Bakageyama! Hitoka chan and Kiyoko chan came and brought sweets from the bakery!"

"Hina-"

"Kyaa! the cake is so pretty!

"Wooww looks so yummy, Look kageyama Kiyoko made a cake!" The carrot headed boy laughed and awed while reaching out for Kageyama's bag. Suddenly in a foul mood Kageyama threw the bag at him and rushed past ignoring the girls and heading to the bedroom.

"I hate sweets, Im not eating tonight, your fish was expensive by the way." The raven head slammed the door shut leaving the three outside in the hall stunned. Hinata tried laughing it off.

"Maybe something happened at school. lets give him space. L-look we have the fish now! "

"yeah! we need to follow Kuro's recipe and make yummy soup." The trio quickly finished their cooking night off successfully, full from the cake, they decided to save the entree for the next day.

"Sorry you two didn't eat dinner with us.. instead we just ate dessert."

"It's ok no worries Hinata..we have the recipe now so we can try it at home, but i hope everything turns out well with you and Kageyama kun… " Kiyoko worriedly commented as she grabbed her large tote filled with kitchen utensils. Hitoka double checked they had everything of theirs ready to leave as they headed towards the door,

"Don't worry usually something ends up bothering him always. Send me pictures of the food you make! Take care!" The two headed to their car and sped off into the night. Finally Hinata could see what was wrong. He approached their bedroom door, turned the knob and realised it was locked.

"Kageyama… open the door the girls are gone. are you awake?" Defeat met him as he realised he wasn't getting any response. With a heavy sigh Hinata left the door and pulled out extra blankets from one of the closets near the bathroom.'Ill leave him be, might be a good change to not touch each other every time we get the chance. maybe he needs that space, still hurts to be ignored though.'

Kageyama felt immense guilt as he clutched a pillow to his face, fully awake he chose to ignore Hinata. He felt like an asshole but he didn't know how the conversation would be brought up. As he closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep his mind kept wandering.

'I have to leave his side… i don't want to hurt his feelings I don't know when I'll be back what will happen to us… will he get bored of waiting for me? His body is so sensitive anyone could please it.' Images of strangers groping and assaulting Hinata filled his mind and he shook the thoughts away angrily. Kageyama had so much to think over. The fact that his mother desperately needed his help because of her severe illness, was unfair and impossible to deny. The teen soon fell asleep.

Neither roommate saw each other the next morning. Hinata busy with his part time job was on the opposite side of campus from Kageyama. Sure they were texting but the ginger boy still felt lonely somehow. The manager of the college soccer team asked him to recover some papers lended to another teacher in science department. Hinata happily obliged to run the errand of retrieving them, as he returned to his side of campus he ran into a science major who carried a heavy box filled with liquid. tragedy ensued and the box spilled on Hinata as they both bumped and fell on the ground. Hinata screamed in slight horror at the scenario he was in. small baby leeches attached to his bare legs and whole stomach, as his loose summer tank top and blue shorts did nothing to cover him up.

"S-sorry! their harmless if you get them off of you in time, ill ask for the nurse to come quickly please don't move!" Hinata, luckily didn't get the papers soaked, but was now behind schedule, having the nurse help remove the leeches off his skin, right was lucky to run into an acquaintance who was in the soccer college team.

"Hey buddy your soaked, I saw the whole commotion, if you don't mind I can lend you a team members uniform to wear for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Ryu, I don't mind since i'm in the sports department."

"Great ill go grab it!" Hinata noticed the boy was a little too eccentric to get him that uniform. Hopefully he brings an appropriate size, he thought as he winced and painfully waited the process of removing the leeches from his sensitive skin.

Kageyama hadn't received a single text in the last hour and he began to get annoyed but mostly worried. 'yeah we're not exactly together but he should damn tell me he's busy or doing something if he's going to ignore me like this.' 1 hour passed and during that time not one text arrived to Kageyama's silent phone.

'thats it, he better have a good excuse when i find him!' The tall one headed to the sports centre and asked around everywhere for Hinata until he received information from a coach.

'apparently he's with the soccer team, what the hell is he doing with them… playing a game indoors? doubtful' What shocked the boy was when he opened the doors to the large indoor gym and he saw half of the burly men in the soccer team holding Hinata like a rag doll in a stern manner, while a couple boys were massaging his taut skin. Soccer uniform? why the fuck are these men under his shirt rubbing his skin?' Hinata, wincing at the pain told the guys over and over to be gentle, he only needed one person to help him but the antibiotic cream on his skin, not the whole team.

"AH Kageyama! good thing your here i need help.."

"Looks like you have plenty of help. Didn't' know you played for multiple teams Hinata. Im fucking leaving."

"Hey wait! Put me down I have to go after him!" Hinata yelled at the team. When he finally reached the doors to the outside, heavy rainfall began and his sight was a little blurred as he looked for any trace of the raven haired. Fresh footsteps leading across campus gave him a direction.

Kageyama felt hurt, furious but mostly hurt 'what the fuck was all that. why did it look just like my bad thoughts last night. great. its raining I'm soaked… WOAH' The boy not watching his step slid on a slippery rock and fell back first in the wet mushy grass. He laid staring at the grey sky unable nor willing to move.'Guess its over.. every things turning out to suck today' He closed his eyes, not caring if he started to shiver a little, he mostly felt numb as he listened to hard drops of rain falling on him. A faint sound approached his hearing, the sound a familiar voice crying out for him.

"KAaageyamaa! where are youu! OI!" A heavy thud fell on his chest. A wet curled boy laid on top of him, he almost believed if was a hallucination until he realised the green uniform signified a soccer player. but he was not a soccer player he was an ex volleyball player who was in big trouble.

"I-i found you! what you saw may have looked weird but listen to me ok LISTEN!" Hinata mostly expected to be yelled at and hit like a child but the other was silent to his surprise.

"Im listening…"

"O-ok. a science student dropped a box of leeches on me and they left me red marks all over I have witnesses! i was soaked so I was lent this uniform but well, now its also soaked and I just want you to understand today has been crazy!"

Silence.

"listen, I'm sorry you are mad but I am innocent, whatever your mind is thinking is probably 100% not true. and also.." Hinata couldn't stop talking, like word vomit again he was nervous. a silent Kageyama was more menacing than a talking one.

"Hinata i'm leaving." A faint whisper, barely audible but Hinata heard loud and clear.

"W-what? Finished class early? you can wait for me i'm almost done, in fact you could just do the work with me that way were together..

"you heard me, i'm leaving… back to our hometown.. i have to." Stunned Hinata felt speech less and numb, the rain didn't help. a minute of silence.

" When?"

"Soon as possible.."

"How long?"

"Don't know.."

"What?" The rain became louder, the mud deepened almost entrapping them on the ground as the were.

"I DONT KNOW" Kageyama clenched his teeth, what else could he have said. another moment of silence. he adverted the younger ones gaze, staring at a drenched tree.

"… Ok I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you"

"Don't give me that shit, you won't be able to wait"

"You don't know that" irritated, Hinata leaned closer, their position questionable to passerby's.

"I do.."

"Its a challenge then, i'll beat you to it. the amount of time you leave ill be able to wait it out." Intense eyes met one another. he couldn't believe his ears, he didn't want to believe someone like Hinata would understand with out even hearing the reason, this person put all his faith in hearing him out. Tears swelled and soon fell on Kageyama's face matching the droplets from the sky.

"Deal.."

"Deal." Hinata grinned. The most painful and heart wrenching grin he ever felt. But just like in middle school times, he faked a smile and pretended it was all ok. As they finally got up and found shelter, Hinata didn't dare to ask the reason why his other was leaving, afraid he would try and find every excuse he could, to keep him in the city with him.

* * *

So the time passed achingly slow, Hinata chewed pink bubble gum as he cleaned and packed all his belongings from the now almost empty apartment. True he didn't own much, with all the heavy furniture belonging to the land owner, he had mostly his school supplies, sheets and hygiene products. His phone beeped, alarming him awake from his thoughts as he stared at the balcony window, casually sitting on a taped up cardboard box.

"Hey Suga.. yeah every things packed! just gonna call a cab and head to the new place soon, Maybe I'll stop by the shop, I'm a little hungry."

Hinata sprinted over to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping he would feel more awake. 'Huh.. my hair grew longer..' The ginger eyed his locks, a bit curled at the tips as they passed his earlobes and met his neckline close. 'It has been a few months since i've gotten it cut, well i haven't touched it since he left…' Grabbing his bag that laid on the counter he dialled a cab and within thirty minutes he heard the screeching of tires. The texts were enough to get him by as he waited all that time. 'miss you, thinking of you, why don't you message faster, i need at least a short reply please.., how is she are two ok?' the last messages he sent were all unanswered, unread it seemed. He turned his phone off and called on the cab to open its trunk. Once in the cab with all his belongings, 2 large duffel bags and 2 cardboard boxes, The boy sighed dramatically. He was indeed bitter sweet about leaving the apartment, since he had so many good memories. The welcoming party with all his friends, the cooking nights he had, the passionate moments with his other. He breathed the boys name under his breath, annoyance really kicking in. 'Why won't he message me back, out of all the months he's been gone, this is the first time he's taken so long. Maybe he's bored of me?..'Hinata's kind driver helped him put his luggage inside his new home. A condo that seemed to be adequate sizing for himself but really looking at it closer was twice bigger than imagined. The walls were all white and the floor was too clean for his comfort. Hinata recalled the conversation he held with his coworkers as he sat criss crossed in the middle of the living room floor, unpacking trinkets.

"You know you can't live alone forever Hinata, your turning into a depressed teenager I can tell by how less you are eating."

"I don't believe you Daichi, I keep eating so much and then I'm so full I can't help but not want to eat for hours."

"Days you mean, and thats called binge eating."

"He's right, you've been staying with us longer than in your apartment, you hardly touch your food when we have dinner." An overly concern sugar chimed as he held giant olive and white coloured tulips wrapped in beautiful designs and ribbons. Daichi sprayed them down with water as he stared equally concerned at the boy beside him. Hinata avoided their eye contact and went to the crafting corner where he focused his attention on colour cordinating bows with ribbons soon to be placed on honey coloured roses.

"Im honestly fine, just ever since Kageyama left my desire to cook has gone away, so now I eat at irregular hours and you guys don't see it.. I appreciate your concern and all you've done for me. Working at this flower shop with you two has gotten my head straight and I was able to find a new place because of it."

"I know its not exciting working at my aunt's floral shop but hey if you enjoy it so much you could take over as manager someday."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't mind, I have so much free time working here I even picked up volley ball again!" A reassuring grasp and nod was all he needed from his friends to feel like he was on the right track. Vibrations and beeps scared him awake from his recent memories. It was Daichi calling on his phone.

"How are you doing Kid? Suga and I closed the shop early and we'll be making a special dinner I think you will really enjoy it."

"Don't tell me your making me cook again?.. I'll come right now and help."

"NO!" Clutterer and bangs were heard over the line as a breathy Suga took the phone from Daichi. Hinata could assume the boy tripped in a rush to speak to him.

"haha I have it all taken care of Hinata! I just need you to uh, wait and maybe you can just finish unpacking, by the way, did you ever find another roommate?"

"Not yet, why? I mean its been a little hard for me to accept that I'm on my own now really… do you know anyone?" Hinata knew he had to face the truth, Kageyama was gone, busy with his life. Hinata had to grow up and be more independent whether he liked it or not. he really didn't like the thought of living alone hence the demand for a new roommate.

"I think we know someone."

"Well great give me information on them when your free, ok see you soon" shutting his phone off again,the boy stood up, knees slightly wobbly. As he headed to the far off bathroom he felt something wet on on his shirt. heading to the nearest mirror he found to his surprise, tears falling like a silent faucet broken. 'Why am I crying.. am I that pathetic? Did i love this guy that much…' Sniffles and whimpers exhaled from his mouth as he reached for a towel. 'I have to get ready for the dinner, maybe shower.'

DING DONG. the bell at the front chimed. A startled Hinata cautiously approached the door. ' I haven't told anyone my new address, maybe its the neighbours?' Wiping away his tears and shuffling closer he peeked at the looking hole in his door. He couldn't imagine what he saw, a large bouquet of orange hued flowers. with a gleam in his eye he opened the door and exhaled in excitement

"Wow! for me? a welcome gift? Thank you.. uh sir!" The man was covered completely, the arrangement so big it muffled his voice. Grunts were made and the swaying of the vase alerted Hinata to look down at a large note wedged in the veins of the flowers.

"Still looking for a roommate?.. well sure.. I mean my last roommate left suddenly and its been real lonely, especially with the move, I wouldn't mind talking with you about it."

"please accept me then" This was barely audible considering the large petals still covering the mans face.

"Oh here i'll take them out of your hands" Hinata twirled almost as the gravity of the flowers pushed him down, he managed to set them on the kitchen counter. as he wiped his hands he looked up at the man grinning at him. His mind went blank, tears formed immediately as realisation hit, the man before him was none other than his former team mate, his high school friend, his present lover.

"Is it really you Kageyama?"

"Obviously Dumbass, quit standing like a statue come here."

"I'm scared this isn't real, tell me your'e really here." an exasperated sigh came from the raven haired, his locks were too, grown a few inches, his jaw a bit chiseled more than when he left, or maybe Hinata's mind was exaggerating his excitement.

"Im really here, mom's ok, she was able to find a care taker, and I applied for college again a month ago.." Hinata finally able to move, threw himself on the man, pinning him to the now close front door. a trembling voice was all he could manage.

"You knew for so long and didn't tell me! also never messaged me back today… so much has changed how did you find out where i li… DAICHI! they even knew?" The tall one, embracing the other's body laughed.

"They wanted to surprise you.. Hinata.."

"Well thats fine then.." Hinata sighed once more and took it all in, the sweet musk scent he missed, the beautiful pale skin that use to always send shivers down his spine,oh how he missed it.

"So on that roommate offer, I take it I can move in?"

"Of course you big idiot, well, as long as you don't mind the occasional sleep watching over each other again.." a low chuckle came from the tall one.

"Not at all." He continued on.

"The guys are waiting for us how bout we head out and I help you unpack when we return, besides my things are at their place right now."

"No wonder Suga was so nervous on the phone" Hinata grabbed his keys as well as Kageyama's hand as they headed out of condo.

* * *

Laughs were shared, a bit of tears were brought out as the special dinner turned out to be a reunion party with all the past members of the team surprising them in Suga and Daichi's apartment. Everyone humorously commented it felt more like a Birthday party. While they drank merrily Hinata made eye contact with the raven haired. He whispered fondly the I love you's he so often said over the phone. Kageyama ruffled his hair and whispered back the regular 'me too's and sweetly caressed the cheek of the young one. Pure utter bliss fell upon them as the night continued.

"OK ok everyone lets make a toast to our old friend for coming back to the city! any one have anything special to say?" Yamaguchi declared, a bit tipsy already.

"I DO!...I just want to say, Welcome back Kageyama.. I have a feeling we'll be roommates for the rest of our lives and I'm completely fine with that." Hinata raised his beer and everyone joined as they teasingly made remarks on his speech.

"Oii you love birds, quit showing off!" the boos were mainly from Nishinoya and Tanaka who cackled even when hit by the head by stern Asahi. Laughter ensued and the party carried on.

The boys knew in their heart no matter the trifles or distance they faced, They would always come back to each other. As their gazes met every so often with their secret language every lover had, they reconfirmed their pure acceptance and love for each other..

THE END

—

* * *

 **Well thats the finale!**

 **I had a good time writing this out, I know it got cheesy at the end but I didn't know how to not make it cheesy.**

 **Yeah there are some parts that seem OC but i personally Imagine the character REALLY in this situation, as in their real people and then that messes with me and I start believing they do exist in real life.**

 **Anyways, it was a slight pain trying to finish the story off since I never have done so before, so I appreciate the reviews and what you have to think of my story! Im excited to make a new one with a new plot, maybe different characters. What other characters should I try and tackle next?**

 **Love the support and happiness I receive! Talk to you soon!**

 **-Chinpo Sama.**


End file.
